


My Love's Like a Star (you can't always see it, but know that it's always there)

by Jayenator565, Mac_Aroni



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), QTWD, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, I probably can't do a slow burn..., Slow Burn, apparently now i'm lexark trash, as well as clexa trash, but i'll try really hard, fangirl Lexa, i can totally do a slow burn, so there's that, thirsty af Clarke, thirsty af Lexa, yes it actually is a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Aroni/pseuds/Mac_Aroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clarke and her friends are the stars of a popular TV comedy/drama and Lexa and big bro Lincoln have just been brought on as love interests</p><p>OR</p><p>When ftwd merges with it's sister spin off qtwd...let's just say things get interesting both on screen and off</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATED AND REVISED XP expect a chapter 2 soon Old name: I Drew a Broken Heart, Right on Your Window Pane (way too depressing for this fic's tone)  
> Revised (3/17/2016)
> 
> So this stupid idea was stuck in my head. It started with just the texts then i was 3 pages in now it's like 10 pages and i can't stop writing so i'm posting this so that hopefully my fingers can stop typing finally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meet Clarke, Octavia meet Lincoln...also other people

“Mother fucker!”

A shot rang out, long and echoing in the surrounding silence as the man fell backwards in shock, scooting far away from the now really dead...dead body.

“Did you really have to use the shot gun!? You could have nicked me!”

The blonde rolled her eyes at him, reaching into her pocket for a small rectangular box before pulling out a cig and lighting it. She took a long drag, ignoring the annoyed expression on the younger brunette girl’s face.

“Ya quite done there squirt?”

Said brunette rolled her eyes so hard Elyza feared for a moment they would get stuck. Before the other girl could respond she beat her to it, swinging her shot gun back around by the leather strap across her chest.

“I wasn’t about to waste my pistol bullets on that meat head of a walker and it was too close to that one,” she said pointing to the boy still sitting on his hind quarters in the mud, “So unless you’d rather us be without his entertainment and constant companionship, which really I could do without at times-”

“Hey, I’m right here!”

“-then the shot gun was needed.”

Maria had to stop from once again, rolling her eyes. It was times like this when the insufferable Aussie really started to tick her off but then Elyza was the closest thing she had to a sister. She’d be damned though if she ever told her that.

“Fine ok, you’re right as usual. Now though we really have to get a move on.”

They both wagered a glance towards Devin, accessing the slash he had on his thigh. Meeting once again Elyza sighed, “You get the truck and I lug his sorry arse?”

“Once again STILL here!”

“And how lucky we are for that huh junior?” The sarcasm rolling off the Australian was palpable.

“Just don’t kill each other while I go get our transport.”

Elyza chucked her cigarette, stomping out the last of the burning ember with her heel before crouching down by what she guessed was her ‘friend’, slipping one of his arms over her shoulders she stood up with him bridal style.

“Up and at em Devin.”

 They had managed a few feeble steps in the right direction-

“ **Aaaaand cut!** Great work out there Jasper, Octavia. Clarke that take was perfect, stunning as ever.”

Clarke raised her head from the shoulder of her fellow star Jasper Jordan to smile at him for a job well done who simply smirked back at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder so he could disembark the Griffin Express. Just in time, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold up Jasper’s weight.

“You and me ‘Lyza against the world.” Clarke knew it was just like her friend to pretend to keep acting just to annoy their resident director who almost always had a stick up his ass.

Rolling her eyes she nimbly slipped back into her character accent and all,

“I _would_ marry you Devin…but I can’t. I may be bi but, women are just so much softer. Of course we’ll have to cover any of my potential lesbian love interests with a bullet proof body casing 24/7 to ensure no stupid plot twists get incorporated into the story by writers who probably weren’t thinking clearly about the bigger picture.” she gasped dramatically struggling away from his out stretched arms

Their friends Monty and Raven were on the side-lines laughing their butts off at director Kane’s annoyed grimace

“Ok you two, you know very well we’d never let the writers do something as ridiculous as-

“But Devin there’s hope for you yet, my evil twin sister could come back from the dead and-” She was cut off by her own laughter and that of the boy beside her.

“Ok, ok we’re sorry boss we’re done we swear.” Jasper stumbled off the set and slapped Monty on the back, both of them laughing all the while.

Clarke walked off set gratefully accepting the water bottle handed to her, “Thanks Harper.”

She took a sip and walked over to the director, “Sorry Kane, you know we’re just fooling around. We’re almost done filming the season finale it’s the least we could do.”

Kane could only shrugged at the young woman’s charms, “I suppose more behind the scenes footage is always good for our social media pages.”

“And for fan support.” Octavia chimed in.

“Well Clarke, Jasper you guys are done for the day unless you want to stick around and meet the new co-stars from the merge.” He said gesturing to the people approaching him

“Might as well, I’m not doing anything! Clarke?” Jasper yelled from his spot by Monty who was currently fiddling with the machines standing near the camera men

“Yea sure Jasper!” lowering her voice she nodded to the director, “We’ll stay out of the way.” She said walking over to the seats with the actors names printed on the back

“Ok and Clarke?” Kane said stopping the girl who turned to look at him

“Try to make them feel welcomed ok? I know you and the others are a pretty tight knit group but if all goes well with the finale ratings I expect these guys to stick around for a long time as main cast. Don’t want another network coming along and signing them up before we do.”

“Sure thing Kane.” She smiled once more at him before making her way to her seat beside her other co-star and best friend Octavia Blake.

“What was that about princess?”

“Hm? Oh nothing, apparently we’re getting some new co-stars.” She said looking towards the people who Kane was currently talking with.

“You know they kinda look familiar.” The blonde said looking questioningly over to her friend, “Do we know them?”

“Oh shit yea!” Octavia sat up a bit straighter “They guest starred a few episodes back. You weren’t filming that day so you probably don’t remember but I’m pretty sure Rae made us all sit down and watch it.”

Clarke sat back contemplating and turned to stare at the 2 actors in front of her. One of them was a huge, and she meant huge, bald guy. He had the whole gentle giant thing going for him with his kind brown eyes and humble stance.  

The other was a beautifully tanned female goddess sent from the heavens and Clarke could see from the angle she was at that she had the most amazing shade of green eyes.

Wait what?

Damn her thoughts were getting carried away but yea she could’ve sworn she saw this woman before

“Oh damn you’re right. It was the episode where Bellamy’s character, Rob, finally got onto that campus and that guy was one of the students hiding out in the university that he became friends with. Oh, and she was the guy’s friend. What was his character’s name? Rick? Or-?”

“Yea it was Rick. Shit they’re the Heda siblings.”

“Shit, yea you’re right.” Clarke didn’t know how she could’ve forgotten for the life of her. After Raven had them all sit down for a marathon of their last season, as soon as the episode was finished Clarke had subtly snuck to her room with the pretense of using the bathroom and immediately looked up the pair on her laptop.

It wasn’t that she had stalked the girl in her 20 minute bathroom break she had simply used her own unknown, private Instagram and twitter accounts to uh follow said girl.

 

\--

 

Once the pleasantries were out of the way and she and her brother were officially given their ok to get ready for their scene Lexa felt a nudge on her shoulder and looked over with an inquisitive expression to said brother.

“Looks like we had an audience,” He said subtly tilting his head to the left of them.

From the corner of her eye Lexa could just make out the sun kissed skin and braided hair of Octavia Blake, whose character Maria was going through a rebellious stage hence the braids and fake tattoo that was currently covered by her t-shirt. Zombie apocalypse was a helluva time to want to rebel but then her character, Alicia, could probably relate well. Next to her Lexa immediately recognized the luscious blonde hair that was gifted from Helios himself and without looking could already imagine the electrifying blue gaze that accompanied it.

“Think we should go say hi?” Lincoln asked while inching closer to the girls who now seemed lost in their own conversation.

Lexa almost baulked at the idea…almost. She was in no way prepared to keep up her calm and serious façade when faced with the ethereal beauty that sat no more than 3 feet away. While she could clearly see her sociable brother seemed to have his eye on the brunette Octavia, Lexa doubted she had the same courage that spurred her brother forward. So much for that Heda courage.

Sighing she mentally began to psych herself up. Of course it was inevitable that she would meet the girl she had secretly been crushing on since she became aware of her existence which really was quite a while ago. Now Lexa was never one to get star struck but she swore if anyone could evoke fan girl like emotions from her then damnit it would have to be Clarke Griffin. Lexa had followed the girl’s career from her 3rd award winning movie all the way to the TV series she was currently the lead in with co-stars Jasper Jordan, and Octavia Blake.

When their agent informed them that Lexa’s character Alicia, would take a break from Ftwd for awhile to become a regular on their successful sister spin-off , the famed drama show, “Queer the Walking Dead”, Lexa almost swooned then and there. Her brother had fit the role of what the casting directors wanted for an entirely new character. Of course she was disheartened to find out that their first scenes earlier that year would only have them interacting with Bellamy and another guest star Echo but it was still a great experience nonetheless.

The Blakes like the Hedas were a sibling power house of talent but while Octavia’s main dream was of acting Bellamy was never one for much of a spotlight and would rather go the directing route, hence the reason why he also wasn’t listed as a co-star but rather as a recurring guest. He was busy finishing up his Master’s degree and learning all he could from hands on experience with their two main directors for the show, Marcus Kane and Thelonious Jaha who Lexa and Lincoln had met the first time they were on the show.

Squaring her shoulders Lexa made it behind her brother just in time to hear him say, “Hi I’m Lincoln Heda and this,” he said pointing to the girl now next to him, “Is Lexa my sister. Looks like we’re your new co-stars.” He finished with his award winning grin (no literally he got an Oscar for this scene he did one time) which she could see melting the brunette in front of them.

“Hi.” Octavia said, in a very shy voice that Lexa was surprised to hear considering how the girl carried herself in the interviews she had seen her in with Clarke

 

\--

 

Rolling her eyes at her friend’s state of…whatever the hell that was Clarke stood from her chair and extended her hand to Lincoln first grinning and then found herself in her own case of sudden onset shyness while shaking the hand of his sister. Which was totally the reason she felt warmth radiate upwards from the brief contact she had with Lexa’s hand.

“Uh yea- Hi.” Shaking her head she berated herself

_‘Get it together Griffin’_

Clearing her throat she continued, “Clarke Griffin and the uh star struck one over there is Octavia Blake. It’s great to meet you guys formally, I heard nothing but nice things from when Bellamy and Jaha talked about you and I have loved the first season of your spin-off so far.”

She shifted slightly in front of Octavia to give the girl a hard nudge and pointed look

“Uh y-yea. We really look forward to working with you guys. D-don’t suppose you know what you’ll be doing in your roles yet?” Octavia nearly stuttered.

Clarke had to give it to her. At least she recovered enough to start a polite conversation. Clarke on the other hand had made the mistake of meeting Lexa’s eyes after she had managed to nudge Octavia and the two were currently lost in their own stare-athon.

“Well as far as I could tell from what I read, after Bellamy’s car accident in the season finale that’ll leave him in a coma for a while,” Octavia could only roll her eyes at the way the writers had ingeniously given her brother time to finish his senior project for his finals presentation

“My character, as his best friend from the time they spent surviving in the university seems to spend quite a bit of time helping your character, uh Maria, get through the tough times. Honestly it sounds like they’re setting us up as potential love interests. Probably both me and Lexa.” Lincoln finished

At the sound of her name Lexa briefly looked away from Clarke allowing both girls to once again focus on the conversation.

“Wait who am I a love interest for?”

“Oh right, I was supposed to email the role specs to you.” He sheepishly rubbed his right bicep and looked down

“Uh well after I escape from the walkers on the campus will Bellamy and meet up with Octavia and Jasper eventually. Meanwhile you get separated from your group over on the FTWD finale and are saved by Elyza…Clarke’s character separating her from Octavia and Jasper. Then you two could possibly get together, I don’t know the writers said they wanted to be sure the chemistry was there first.”

Both girls were shocked. Clarke and Octavia exchanged glances. They weren’t due to get the next few scripts till tomorrow night and this was certainly news to them.

It was at that time that one Raven Reyes, who happened to pick up the last bit of what was said, decided to walk in. She saw the heart eyes and melting stares fly all the way from the cat walk where she was currently rigging up some wiring. She figured the least she could do was give her friends a push in the right direction.

“Bout time Elyza got a new love interest! What has it been? Almost 15 episodes since Finn’s guy got cut?”

Unfortunately her yell drew a very excited Jasper over, “Wait, wait, wait. Which one of these insanely attractive people does Clarke get to make out with?”

Obviously embarrassed for his sister who was now a bit flushed Lincoln still inclined his head towards her.

Jasper, studiously ignoring the daggers Clarke was imaging stabbing the boy with using her eyes, could only say, “Alright! Time for some girl on girl action! You guys may have to practice though. I can’t speak for the lovely Ms. Heda here but Clarkey hasn’t had action in-“

Monty deciding now was a time to stop his friend’s suicidal urges clamped his hand over Jasper’s mouth just as Raven moved to pull him away before Clarke stopped being embarrassed and found actual daggers to stab Jasper with.

“Excuse us folks. Nice meeting you!” She said while dragging Jasper far, far away. Monty could only nod agreeing with Raven’s sentiment.

Clarke was sure her face was completely red and she solemnly swore she would vow her lives to whatever god above allowed a hole to open up under her and claim her into its depths.

_‘Come on Zeus buddy the ONE time I really need you’_

Lincoln could only shake his head at the blushing female actresses beside him and said out loud “Are things around here always this crazy?”

Octavia could only smirk and say, “You guys don’t even know the half of it. Just wait for the whole crew to get together. Then things really get rowdy.”

 

\--

 

Feeling her blush lessen Lexa happened to glance at her watch, “Shit, Linc we got 3 minutes to get to makeup and wardrobe.” She said gesturing to her watch, looking back at the girls in front of them cautious of not getting trapped in any more lingering gazes….for now…the girl politely wished them adieu

“It was really nice meeting you both. Clarke I’ve always been a huge fan and you are just really an inspiration and I’m rambling aren’t I?” Lexa could feel another blush engulf her face but she had managed to get Clarke to stop looking like the floor had scorned her so that was a plus.

“Yea we’ll definitely see each other around but uh here,” Clarke said reaching in her back pocket she pulled out a business card, “If you ever wanna hang out or run lines because apparently we’re gonna have quite a few scenes together feel free to call or text or even leave an email or- shit now I’m rambling too.” She broke off in an awkward laugh

Lexa smiled endearingly as she took the card from Clarke outstretched hand and she and Lincoln rushed towards the wardrobe area.

 

\--

 

“That was…”

“Intense” Clarke supplied

Octavia nodded, “They were…”

“So insanely attractive.”

Octavia suddenly brightened remembering, “And we get to kiss them! Maybe.”

“That reminds me where the fuck is Jasper?”

“Well definitely not my first thought but what the hey, I got nothing better to do.” Octavia said as she skipped happily behind her now murderous friend.

 

\--

 

Approximately three days later while Clarke and Octavia were looking over their newly attained scripts Clarke finally got the text she was waiting with baited breath for. No matter how much the blonde denied it Octavia swore she heard the other girl squeal.

Giving her a look like ‘what the fuck Griffin?’ Clarke produced said text asking if she wanted to run lines with Lexa on Friday after she got off filming in the evening. That was two days from now and Clarke was going nuts with nerves.

Try as they might Octavia and Raven couldn’t get the girl to chill. Somewhere between the freaking out Clarke had somehow suggested that the two go out for dinner after they practiced since it was going to be the evening time anyway. This of course left the friends on a tangent of Clarke’s ‘smoothness’.

Point being it was the day of and Clarke was still a mess. In a last ditch effort Octavia and Raven knew what they had to do.

 

\--

 

 **Princess:** Come on guys I don’t know what to doooo

 **The Mecha Destroyer:** Ok ok fine. Obviously we’re aren’t gonna be enough to help you. You need a group intervention

 **Princess:** Wait….what? OCTAVIA nO!

**Wild Child added Monty Moonshine**

**Wild Child added The Blakenator**

**Wild Child added Jasper the Friendly Ghost**

**Wild Child added I’m Friends with the Monroe**

**The Blakenator:** Wait why did Octavia add us to the super-secret girl chat?

 **Jasper the Friendly Ghost:** Well obviously because one of the ladies is in need of the Jasper Jordan fountain of wisdom

 **The Blakenator:** More importantly what is up with Raven’s name?

 **The Mecha Destroyer:** I had some really tough finals ok U guys do NOT get to judge me

 **Monty Moonshine:** noted, and Rae Rae I feel them engineering feels

 **The Mecha Destroyer:** Thank you Monty, my engineering brother from another mother

 **The Blakenator:** will do

 **Jasper the Friendly Ghost:** I dunno I see many ways in which that name could be applied to other…things if u get my meaning ;D

 **Wild Child:** NO Jasper NO, BAD JASPER

 **The Mecha Destroyer:** You know what FINE screw you Jas

**The Mecha Destroyer changed their name to That’s So Raven**

**Wild Child:** anywqay for oncee the odd one is right we need help

 **Wild Child:** well Clarke needs help and dayum does she have it bad

 **Princess:** Fuck you guys what happened to the girl code of secret honor?

 **That’s So Raven:** Hey we need them for this one, and don’t worry they can’t scroll up to our gallery or previous messages and IF MONTY TRIES he’ll find himself in a world of pain

 **Monty Moonshine:** yes definitely world of pain, also noted

**Monty Moonshine changed name to Pain-aphobic**

**Jasper the Friendly Ghost:** Oh is that what’s happening now

**Jasper the Friendly Ghost changed name to Jay-Jay**

**Jay-Jay:** Eh ehhhhh come on this name is classic

 **Wild Child:** es Jasper Jay-Jay the Jet Plane we gte ti now back to the situation at hand

 **That’s So Raven:** right the sky princess over here has got it baaaaddddd for new guest star turned co-star

 **Jay-Jay:** wait Clarke you can’t seriously be putting the moves on Alex, after you told me how rude it was and that we should make her feel welcomed?

 **Princess:** FIRST OFF Jas her name is Lexa and that alone proves you should have no contact with her whatsoever

 **Princess:** SECONDLY I don’t have it that bad she’s a nice girl I just wanna talk to her

 **Jay-Jay:** naw see Clarke wants Lexie to drop that dun dun dunnn

 **Princess:** ok now is ssoo not the time for obscure music references

 **The Blakenator:** No I think Jasper’s right on this guys we need them to get together and in the morning only one Akon and the Lonely Island song should be blasting through both their heads

 **Wild Child:** OOOOHhhHHhhh I see, I see what you did there bro high five!

 **The Blakenator:** Yeessss *high five*

 **That’s So Raven:** Wait what?

 **Pain-aphobic:** Oh no pleeeaassseee don’t ask

 **Jay-Jay:** That’s the way Bell, #slay

 **Princess:** It can’t be that bad it’s Bell

 **The Blakenator:** Oh yea? Here’s a link * if you dare

 **That’s So Raven:** I dunno about this

 **Princess:** Oh please how bad could it be?

 

\--

 

She could only roll her eyes at her friends’ antics. Honestly, there was a reason the girls had made their own group chat.

She proceeded to click the link as knocking was heard at her door

“Come in!” She said over her shoulder groaning as she stretched out the kinks in her neck from where she lay curled up in her dressing room couch

**_Sometimes_ **

**_(oh…)_ **

**_Something beautiful happens in this world_ **

**_(Akon!)_ **

 

“Isn’t that a bit dangerous?” Clarke jumped at the sultry voice behind her that was a lot closer to her than she would’ve guessed

“Huh?”

Smirking Lexa repeated “Isn’t it dangerous leaving your door unlocked?”

She turned in her seat coming face to face with a pair of…abs…Lexa’s abs. Lexa’s very toned and-

She had to forcibly cut her thought process off there for fear of where exactly her mind would take her.

_‘Fuck me’_

The muscles slightly clenched as the owner of said abs nimbly cleared their throat

“Eh hmm.”

**_You don’t know how to express yourself_ **

**_(and Lonely Island)_ **

 

Clarke had to force her eyes to stare upwards into striking amused green ones

Lexa had a smug smirk on her lips as she said, “Hello Clarke.”

Trying to stop the heat she could feel travel up her face she managed to breath out, “Hey, Lexa.”

They stayed that way staring at each other for a few seconds longer than necessary

Lexa found she was suddenly nervous at how quickly she was getting lost in the depths of Clarke’s impossibly blue eyes, “So uh…um”

**_So, you just gotta sing_ **

**_(yeah)_ **

 

Lexa’s voice broke Clarke out of her spell long enough for her to remember why in fact the dazzling brunette was currently in front of her

“Right lines! I got mine right over there-“

**_I just had SSEEEXXXX!_ **

**_And if FELT SO GOOD_ **

**_(Felt so goooddd)_ **

 

“Oh shit” Somewhere between calling for Lexa to enter and turning in her seat to be…distracted by her abs Clarke’s phone had managed to drop from her hand and the volume increased tenfold.

**_A woman let me put my penis insiidddeeee her!_ **

Lexa only raised an eyebrow the amused expression returning to her face as she watched her co-star flounder around her couch cushions searching in vain for the offensive piece of technology currently belting out the most hilarious song lyrics she’d heard in a while.

Now Lexa wasn’t sure whether Clarke noticed and just didn’t care or whether the blonde was just extremely oblivious of how much cleavage her tank top could currently offer in her bent over state of…duress. Lexa swore she wasn’t a boob person, not to say she couldn’t appreciate a fine figure but never had she ever double taked as violently as she just did at cleavage. And was that…a lacy black bra.

_‘Shit…’_

When Clarke turned her back to her and leant over again to continue searching Lexa discovered she was no longer a boob person but in fact a very avid supporter of all things butt and booty and-

_‘Damn Griffin where do you work out?’_

“I swear this isn’t my usual song choice.” She said as she continued to curse whoever decided a couch needed to have like a bajillion cushions to make it comfortable

**_I just had SSEEEXXXX!_ **

**_And I’ll never go back_ **

**_(never go back!)_ **

 

Lexa watched as Clarke’s frantic movements caused the said offensive cell phone to fall from the couch and slide across the hardwood floor effectively knocking her out of her ass filled trance.

Reaching down she grabbed the phone and cleared her throat loudly willing herself to calm down.

**_To the not having sex ways of the past_ **

**_Have you ever had sex?_ **

**_I have it felt great!_ **

 

“Oh thank god.” Clarke gratefully grabbed the phone from Lexa’s hand and unlocked it

**_It felt so good when I did it with my penis!_ **

“And pause, oh my god, that was…well”

She looked up from her phone to see Lexa trying her best and failing to suppress her laughter

Clarke couldn’t help but join along, as shocked as she was at the other girl’s laughter her joy was infectious

“Let’s just say my friends are dicks and leave it at that.” Clarke said embarrassedly between her subsiding giggles

“Oh it was a funny song I’ll give them that.” She teased

“Although…”

Lexa’s pause caused Clarke’s attention to stray back to her intense green gaze

“Yea?” Clarke asked urging her on

“It’s nothing really”, Lexa shrugged going for nonchalance she turned and situated herself on the chair every dressing room had in front of a lighted mirror, “…I just find sex can feel really great, with or without a penis.”

Her reflection caught Clarke’s gaze and Clarke could tell that she was far beyond screwed.

Lexa for her part couldn’t stop glancing between the other girl’s eyes and her…lips. The bottom lip current situated firmly between the other girl’s teeth. If she had to guess Lexa could imagine her eyes darkened a bit at the sight.

_‘I am so screwed’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The song is I Just Had Sex by the Lonely Island Ft. Akon...look it up if you dare  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQlIhraqL7o


	2. Catch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets some TLC meanwhile Elyza and Alicia meet for the 'first time'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a game...who can spot the cameos, hidden shade and other references?

**Last seen 2 hours ago**

**Jay-Jay:** Oh my goodness Clarke I am so SO sorry.

 **Jay-Jay:** I promise I will do whatever it takes to make up for it

 **Princess:** Oh you may think you’re sorry now but you’re about to understand EXACTLY WHAT SORRY FEELS LIKE

 **Princess:** Like what the FUCK Jasper!

 **Wild Child:** Woah woa woah, Jas wtf did u do bruh?

 **That’s So Raven:** Yea man Clarke sounds genuinely pissed. She never curses in group chat…well unless she teasing but this definitely ain’t teasing

 **Wild Child:** Its more of a murderous rage kinda thing

 **Princess:** Oh I am livid! The next time anyone sees Devin on TV with Elyza it’ll be with someone’s hand up his ass because that’d be the only way to get his dead corpse to be a puppet.

 **Princess:** I gtg but this is nowhere near over Jordan.

**Jay-Jay changed their name to Jasper**

**Jasper:** See this is my serious face, I am so incredibly sorry

 **Jasper:** …Clarke?

 **The Blakenator:** Fucking A Jas what the hell did you do?

 **That’s So Raven:** I mean Clarke ususally threatens us with murder once in a while but this is another level.

 **Wild Child:** W8 wait a sec, hold up. Isn’t Clarke supposed to be with Lexa all like now?

 **The Blakenator:** Oh ffuuccckkk. Jasper please tell me you were nowhere near them when they were running lines…You kno the thing she ws stressing out about for the better part of the week

 **That’s So Raven:** Oh shit

 **Jasper:** Look I dunno how, a stupid intern left it on Raven’s catwalk and they were on set. I wasn’t trying to creep but they were there and I guess I wasn’t exactly backing away to give them privacy either. And then Finn…

 **Wild Child:** FINN!? WTF spit it out Jasper we need details

 **Jasper:** Ok so…

 

-(15 minutes ago)-

 

“Oh hey Collins!” He greeted his former co-star with a high five and bright smile. “What brings you to our neck of the woods?”

Climbing down fully from the catwalk scaffolding to give his old friend a short man hug, Finn just shrugged.

“Oh you know same old. Was hoping to talk to Raven but she isn’t here and well Clarke seems…busy.”

Glancing on set Jasper saw what he meant. Clarke and Lexa were sitting just off to the side of the set as to not disturb the crew but just close enough to be in the artificial lighting under the catwalk. Clarke had a very radiant smile that the boy hadn’t seen on his friend in a long time. It was the kind of smile that made people stop and stare which seemed to be exactly what Lexa was doing. Almost like she was in a daze before Clarke seemed to poke her. The girl looked down embarrassed for a second at her script before seeming to continue her lines.

“Oh yea that’s-“

“Lexa Heda yea I know. I heard somewhere from a friend she and her brother were coming on full time after how much the fans liked her and her bro in the guest roles they had. Some talk about merging their show with ours.”

Jasper arched his eyebrow at that. It’d only been a few days and the scripts were supposed to be secret for the most part. How else could they shock their fans? But then this wasn’t anyone after all, it was Finn.

“Well you heard correct amigo, seems they’re gonna be around for a long time.”

He smiled at Finn noticing how he hadn’t taken his eyes off the girls except to greet him but putting it off as mild curiosity.

“I hear they were brought on as love interests too.” If there was any bitterness in his voice Jasper just figured it was from how he was essentially fired from his role.

The show was nearing the end of filming its first season, Finarke was a growing ship in the middle of fandom wars, as were their onscreen counterparts. Everything was as it should be…to the fans anyway. In reality Finn and Clarke were not in any kind of relationship besides friendship. Finn had wanted more than that. Even if they faked it for the sake of publicity he was willing to go for it. Clarke refused, one thing she hated above all others was lying. She may at times be a hypocrite, but never a liar as she had so avidly put it.

Kane, Jaha and the producers had readily agreed that if Clarke didn’t want to, there was no way they would make her do it. She had a strong social media presence and her fans already loved her dearly. The show was doing great in ratings and honestly the only person who may have benefited from the extra fame would probably be Finn himself. Needless to say after Finn pushed her into a kiss on the red carpet, which she was completely shocked about that she froze, the producers took immediate action. Clarke was their main star. Not only that but they had been warning Finn against a move like that for weeks and he outright disrespected them and especially Clarke. Hell it was sexual harassment.

The only reason why Jasper was still cordial to him was because he, Monty and Finn grew up together. Went to the same summer camps and eventually the same acting schools while Monty studied software engineering. The main reason he still talked to him was because Clarke had informed everyone that they had talked and agreed to be amicable. Maybe they could even friends again after Finn begged for her forgiveness. All was well that ended well. Or so Jasper thought.

After the interaction, he excused himself going to the bathroom and by the time he came back Finn had disappeared. Though it seemed things were just starting to heat up between the new co-stars, you know if the heated stares were anything to go by. Yeah, Jasper decided a peak couldn’t hurt. He was just gauging their chemistry you know, so he could report back to the casting director how amazing they were. That was all. Purely for the good of the show. Definitely not to get some cheesy material to tease Clarke with later. Though, it was adorable and funny to see her face almost constantly blushing at whatever Lexa was saying.

So of course he snuck back onto his good ol’ friend the catwalk and, as quietly as possible, he crept to the area just above where Clarke and Lexa were practicing their lines.

“I do trust you Alicia.”

“I know how hard that must be for you.”

“You think my methods are…less conventional, maybe even harsh. But it’s how we survive. Out there, those walkers don’t give two shits about us, all they want is to satisfy their fucking hunger.”

“I get that I do but...shouldn’t life be about more than just the day to day surviving? Don’t we deserve better than this shit-hole of an apocalypse that was basically ripped straight from some convoluted comic book plot that probably spans 13 or so years?”

“…Maybe we do.”

He saw the way Lexa was eyeing Clarke’s lips and took another step forward…and almost tripped. Thankfully he caught himself on the scaffolding but whatever he tripped over careened down the catwalk and landed with two sets of squeals and a bang.

He cautiously peered over the side of the catwalk down at two sets of furious eyes and waved before booking it around the corner to Clarke’s furious curses and rather creative descriptions of how she intended to decapitate him. Huh.

Thankfully they didn’t seem intent on chasing him so he stopped bent over, with his hands perched on his shaking knees.

“Oh my god are you ok?”

He heard Clarke ask from around the corner, “Yeah just, didn’t really expect the paint can to sock me in the head…or the paint all over our clothes.”

“Fuck Lex, that’s a nasty bump...You could have a minor concussion. I’m going to fucking murder that lanky little-”

“Hey, I’m ok, you can turn the protective aussie accent off.”

“Oh right, and no you are not-“

“I am, but if it makes you feel better we can look at it after we get cleaned up.”

He heard the stubborn blonde sigh before surprisingly relenting, “Ok fine, my place is just a 5 minute drive and Logan already has the car parked in the garage.”

Jasper let out a sigh of relief. Soon they’d leave so he could escape before Clarke could induce her wrath on him. Well they were about to leave before someone cleared their throat clearly halting the sound of retreating footsteps.

“Clarke oh my god are you alright? Come with me, I’ll get you cleaned up.”

Jasper silently groaned, now was SO not the time Collins

“Finn? What are you- you know what it doesn’t matter. We’re good here no worries.”

“Clarke wait!”

“Woah there buddy. I suggest, you take your hands off her…”

“Thank you Lexa, it’s fine. Look Finn, we talked about this and I’d really rather not rehash this argument. I agreed to be civil with you in public so our friend group wouldn’t break up but don’t think for a moment that that means you and I are ok.”

“Please I just- I just want to talk.”

“No offence but I don’t. Come on Lexa.”

 

\--

 

 **Jasper:** …And then they left

 **The Blakenator:** damn, not only was she pissed with u add the obsessed fuckboi to the mix an dyou have one truly scary Clarke Griffin lady and gent

 **That’s So Raven:** Did it never occur to you Jas that Finn set up the paint can directly above Lexa’s head on purpose knowing you’d be the sneaky weasel you are?

 **Jasper:** Fuck you think he’d really do that?

 **The Blakenator:** well now that she mentions it, it kind of makes sense

 **That’s So Raven:** Finn better hope he’s not on set still tomorrow

 

\--

 

 **@TheReal_JayJordan:** Surprise visitor on set makes a day go from 0 to horrible real quick. I really am sorry **@MizGriff**

 **@RaeofSunshine:** How bout we shower **@MizGriff** with some extra love so she doesn’t kill her co-star

 **@mimilekoishi:** Please don’t kill Jasper, yeah he can be a bit immature but I’m sure he didn’t mean it

 **@Lowiiie** : Is this about the rumors of the leaked scripts? I can find them

 **@bae-in-maine:** Hope you have a much better day tomorrow **@MizGriff**

 **@secret_diary_of_a_school_girl:** Let him burn! burningelmo.gif

 **@off2polis:** FIGHT ME **@TheReal_JayJordan** for ruining **@MizGriff** ’s day!

 **@row:** OMG **@MizGriff** is a strong independent woman that don’t need no jerks ruining her day!

 **@TheBetterBlake:** *grabs popcorn* **@MizGriff @TheReal_JayJordan** sinfulamountsofpopcorn.jpg

 **@BWildPipin:** O why are you the BETTER Blake? **@TheBetterBlake @MizGriff @TheReal_JayJordan**

 **@luxstoryteller: @bae-in-maine** why are you letting the children cause drama

 **@_lyook: @sajiko27** it’s going down...under

 **@sajiko27: @_lyook** …

 **@arshuk:** leave my mom alone!

 **@i-hart-fandoms:** THEY’RE SINNING AGAIN!! Holywater.gif

 **@soldierofthenight** : **@sajiko27 @_lyook** Look at **@i-hart-fandoms** trying to be innocent

 **@kiely: @sajiko27 @_lyook** I get it! Because Elyza is Australian LOL

 **@chiefoftheowls:** My girlfriend let me go down under her…

 **@Jimidek:** The summer i was in australia my grades went down under

 **@t_tone83:** I knew an aussie once who was sick, he must be feeling down under the weather

 **@skikru:**  I want to go _down_ to australia but you guys don’t _under_ -stand how much that would cost me

 **@roliver4:** Oh geez

 **@vyndanion** : I bet **@TheReal_JayJordan** pours his milk in BEFORE his cereal

 **@immochiball** : **@vyndanion** lion lyza eating cereal would be cute

 **@MizGriff:** I really appreciate the well wishes and no worries guys, Jasper will survive…for now…\

 

\--

 

“Thanks Clarke I really appreciate it,” She had just emerged from the shower in her idol’s clothes and Lexa could not be giddier despite the throbbing pain in her head. She was so distracted with looking around the room at everything that was just so Clarke that she hardly saw the trailing gaze Clarke gave to a droplet of water that happened to drift down the brunette’s neck into the small cleavage that the tank top she now wore provided.

Clarke had to swallow hard and force her eyes from their precarious perch on the barely visible tops of Lexa’s…breasts.

Her assistant Logan smirked into his insufferably temperamental tablet before nudging the gawking blonde.

“Um yeah, no big. No problem! Imma just uh go…into the bath! I’m gonna go into the bath now, yes, ok. Oh and Logan thanks again for the drive over.”

“No problem boss, I’ll see you ladies later if you’re sure miss Lexa doesn’t need to go to the hospital or anything?”

“If she does I’ll ring you.” Nodding the young man winked at his boss before departing, “A fi see ya!”

“What did he just say?” Lexa asked curiously

“Oh he’s Caribbean that was just a bit of dialect. Basically our version of 'see you later'. So i’m just gonna…” Clarke trailed off once again distracted by um the view

“Bathe?”

“Yea, right that’s that yeah.”

Clarke walked past the amused brunette into the still steamy bathroom and softly closed the door behind her before groaning. Steam. Steamy. Hot. Sweaty. Sweaty hot Lexa at the gym- what the actual fuck brain! Sure she was an enjoy-er of attractive people, gender didn’t matter with her as long as their beauty was reflected on the inside. Of course Lexa’s ungodly sculpted body and that jaw like seriously? Was she even a living being? How was she real? Those eyes were just so damn intense and emotive and…you know what this was just because she was wearing Clarke’s clothes.

Obviously seeing the girl in her clothes was doing very strange things to her body…like making it hot and bothered. And well, she never had a thing for tattoos before but she could make a huge exception in this case.

She leaned her now flushed face against the cool tile of the wall. Damn fucking shit. Shit fucking damn. Fuck. Shit. Fuckity fuck. This was SO not the time to be having largely inappropriate thoughts about her injured Lexa…injured Lexa…her _new friend_ Lexa who was injured. Point being girl could have a concussion.

Resolving herself to hurry so she could better examine the girl’s head she undressed and bathed in record time before realizing in her flustered mind wandering she had forgotten to bring a new set of clothes in with her. The bathroom being as large as it was already housed a drawer of folded towels so she was thankfully covered as she traversed through the open door and into her bedroom.

She was pretty sure she imagined hearing Lexa’s breathing stop while she bent over to find her pants drawer, pulling out sweats and a blue tank to relax in. Also matching black underwear.

By the time Clarke came back out, this time fully clothed, she found the other girl admiring the painting on the right wall of the living room and cleared her throat so as to not startle her.

Lexa was sure her face reflected the awe she felt for the artist’s talent. She was never really one to spend a long amount of time interpreting art, but she knew enough about the skill required for certain techniques to accomplish a sense of realism as this one had captured in their night time painting of a lake.

“Who painted this? It’s amazing.”

Seeing Clarke’s bashful look she opened her eyes in shock, “No way! I had no idea you were an artist.” And trust me I would know from all the social media browsing I’ve done she added in her head.

Clarke just looked down and shrugged, “It’s not a big deal. It’s just a personal thing I do for me, I don’t really share it with many people.”

Lexa looked at her surprised but also, she understood. It was hard to have private things in this Hollywood life as she and her brother were steadily discovering. She could understand needing to have something just for yourself and Clarke appreciated that.

There was something to be said for being able to understand one another. They exchanged smiles before Clarke remembered the reason she needed to break the world record for fastest shower. She gestured for Lexa to sit in the chair by her desk in the corner of the room before turning the brunette away from her and reached into a drawer for gloves. Clarke sent a silent thank you prayer to her mom for the minimal medical training she had received at a paramedics summer training camp.                                                                                             

“So you act, you paint, you have literally the most amazing b- heart!”

“My heart huh?” Clarke smirked from where she was bent over, gently probing around the bump on Lexa’s head.

“Yup.” Lexa swallowed going to nod before remembering she was supposed to be keeping still, “Your heart shows no sign of weakness.”

Clarke cocked a brow, of she knew just where Lexa’s eyes had wandered but after her own earlier...assessment she hardly felt like calling out the other girl.

Clarke ran a few more tests, testing Lexa’s balance, making sure her eyes weren’t dilated, the works and while endearing the worrying was beginning to verge on annoying and Lexa was finally feeling the exhaustion of the day seep in.

“Clarke.”

“Just need to look at one more thing Lex.”

“You said that ten minutes ago.”

“I know but-”

“Clarke.” Lexa firmly lowered Clarke’s hands from her scalp and clasped them within her own, resting them in her lap, “I’m not dizzy or nauseous. I don’t have amnesia-”

“Technically you wouldn’t know if you had amnesia because-”

Lexa shot her an amused yet pointed look, “Eh hem ok so maybe I went a bit overboard with the doctoring I’m just-”

“Worried and believe me it really means the world to me that you care but trust me when I say, I’m fine Clarke. Just a bit of pain but besides that…”

She trailed off allowing the stubborn blonde to fill in the rest on her own, “...you’re fine.”

 

\--

 

It was silent all around her, the actors on their marks, the sun beat down unrelenting on her prone figure. Deep breaths she told herself, she could do this.

Vaguely she heard the call for action before she rushed into the moment.

“Hey!”

Wait two beats

“ _Hey!_ ” Two shots ring out just whizzing above where she lay

“For the love of fuck beautiful we need to book it! NOW!” Two more gunshots before she forced her eyes open with a gasp.

Alicia sat up and shakily rose to her feet staring in stunned awe at the beautiful girl in front of her gunning down walkers like it was child’s play.  The blonde risked a glance back and smiled brightly finally seeing the injured girl on her feet.

“Ace!” She took out a machete from the holder on her side and sliced a few heads before turning a now bloody smile onto the girl. “About time you woke up from your beauty rest!” She yelled over the groaning of the walkers slowly gaining on their position.

The blonde let a few more shots go before turning towards Alicia and grabbing her arm, “She’ll be right but we need to book it, now.”

Alicia shook her head thinking she heard wrong, “She?”

Her savior just shook her head, “I’ll explain later pretty girl. Can you run?”

“Uh…” They began steadily walking away from the monsters behind them but the blonde soon saw how much the action pained her new companion.

“What’s your name love?”

Alicia blushed, unaccustomed to the laid back and flirtatious manner the other girl had been addressing her with since they met.

“Um A-Alicia.”

For some reason she was so flustered even her normal snarky remarks seemed to have escaped her mind.

“Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I’m Elyza.” She brought them to a stop concern evident in the electric blue eyes. She must have not been as good as she thought at hiding her limping. She saw the blonde seem to work out in her mind what to do next. She still didn’t understand what brought Elyza to save her in the first place but she wasn’t about to start complaining-

Her thinking immediately cutoff when her feet left the ground and suddenly she was lifted into Elyza’s arms bridal style.

Alicia yelped, arms holding tight to the leather jacket around Elyza’s strong shoulders. The change in height made her dizzy for a second.

She barely heard the woman husk out for her to, “Hold on tight Princess.” before Elyza was sprinting down the street, zig zagging as best she could around a few stray walkers.

They stopped for a minute so Elyza could rest Alicia down on some stairs.

“Why did we-”

“Stop? Love, you’re bleeding and it would be a shame if you died before we can even make it to dinner at mine.”

“You have dinner?”  Her lightheaded-ness was beginning to make a bit of sense. Oh shit she was bleeding.

“Now normally I like to take a girl out for a good time first but we don’t have much choice here.”

Elyza knelt down taking off her jacket and then her tank top. Alicia was so out of it she couldn’t even avert her eyes causing a smug grin to appear on the face in front of her but thankfully no comment. Alicia blushed again, this was going to be a long day.

The blonde took her tank top and ripped two strips, proceeding to wrap the cloth around the gash in Alicia’s thigh.

“Best we got for now. Just stay awake ok? We’re almost to my bike.”

“Bike?”

“Come on gorgeous.” Elyza placed the jacket back on over her bra but the tank top was too ruined to bother with. Alicia could tell the blush wouldn’t be leaving her fave anytime soon now that she was being carried against the basically bare chest of her badass- the badass, THE badass walker slayer. I mean yeah the leather jacket was zipped but it did little to stop her imagination.

A few minutes later and Elyza let out a small whoop for joy before reaching a sleek, black motorcycle and placing her down carefully.

Alicia took the offered helmet questioningly but placed it on. Now was hardly the time to second guess this whole rescue thing. Especially when she was the one being rescued.

Elyza revved up the engine and-

**“AAAaanddd cut!”**

 

Lexa breathed, pulling herself back into the moment and allowing her body to release the tight hold it had on Clarke in preparation for the bike to move.

Clarke took off her helmet and peered at her from over her shoulder, “Hey, you ok?”

It took another moment for her to compose herself, “Yeah no I’m fine. That was great.”

“Hells yeah it was.” The actress grinned widely turning to high five her new friend.

After this they would release the first promos. The producers needed those ASAP to get ahead of the potentially leaked scripts, so the sooner they did this the sooner they could go back to their normally relaxed filming schedule.

“Well done ladies amazing work!”

Kane walked up from the director’s chair over the long abandoned highway where they were filming,  complimenting them and going over a few points, “So just this last scene tomorrow of you two in the house and the network should be happy with their trailer shots and promos and whatnot.”

Clarke groaned as she disembarked her classic Harley-Davidson® XL1200V - Sportster® Seventy-Two®, Elyza’s iconic ride, for the last time that day,  stretching her sore muscles.

Lexa smirked attempting to imitate an Australian accent, “You all right there love?”

Clarke chuckled holding out an arm to help Lexa off the bike, “Ha, ha very funny. Look you spend 6 takes lugging around my amazing ass for 20 blocks and see if you don’t start to feel the burn.”

The brunette laughed, she did have a point. Her ass was amazing...anyway.  She sighed as the blonde let go another groan which was honestly too sinful for words and pushed her to sit back onto the bike, “Wait what-”

“Just trust me.” Lexa went to move behind the girl and slowly began rubbing circles into the tense muscles in her neck

“But I- oh...oohhhh.”

Soon they made their way over to the rest of the crew where Jasper already had ice cold water bottles for them.

Clarke smirked at Lexa before turning to the boy, “You have my coffee order?”

He nodded excitedly, running over to the table by their seats, “One iced venti 5 pump whole milk lite ice chai tea latte for you Clarke. And one uh hot chocolate for you Lexa.”

Lexa had to stop from rolling her eyes at the odd concoction Clarke had made Jasper memorize as part of his road to forgiveness. Logan wasn’t complaining. As her assistant it was one less thing for him to worry about.

“You and Clarke are having way too much fun tormenting Mr.Jordan.”

Logan smirked from where he was leaning against the back table and turned to face his fellow assistant, the innocent French girl Camille that Raven was slowly turning to the dark side. Or maybe Camille was the one corrupting Raven if the engineer was to be believed but Logan couldn’t believe that. Camille was a cute smol croissant. A lesbian sorceress at most but still innocent. Yup she is a cute smol French croissant lesbian sorceress...geez that is a mouthful.

“Let loose a bit Cam, trust me he deserves this one. Enough about me though, what does Ms.Reyes have you doing now?”

“She’s got me traversing social media, looking for the next trend for the show, stuff like that.”

“Ah.”

“Ahhhh.”

“Yeah that’s what I said, ah.”

“No aaahhhhh.” She shot out her tablet to Logan who looked at it, then looked back towards where Clarke and Lexa were laughing at something Octavia was telling them and then back to the tablet

“Ahhhh.”

“Yeah.”

“So how do we-”

“Tell them?” Camille looked over to Raven who was still apart from the group and back at Logan. She went over to her boss and showed her the tablet.

Logan watched as Raven’s eyes bulged and then she started cackling uncontrollably while Camille made her way back to Logan.

“So what did she say?”

“She only said she had a great plan.”

They startled as Raven ran towards the group and practically yelled, “Time to go clubbing BITCHES!”

“She’s gonna get them drunk first? That’s her great plan?”

Camille could only shrug as Logan shook his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: Welcome Mac as co-author because apparently, "every fic needs more of him"  
> Mac: Oh please you know it's true xp  
> Jay:...I can neither confirm nor deny
> 
> Leave us a comment guys let us know how we did. Also we need lexark scenes to write for the filming parts!


	3. Fire Starter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Lexa be able to contain her thirst long enough not to pass out?  
> Will they ever get to the bar so Raven can show them the thing Camille found?  
> What did Camille find?  
> From body shots to a graze of lips but not like you think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: This is for you Karla <3  
> Mac: blame our schedules for the wait but hey it's finals time in Uni and papa needs to graduate

 

Lexa would be lying if she said her mind wasn’t currently thinking of all the ways _that_ dress should be made illegal in at least 13 countries. Which 13 exactly would be a conversation for another time. Maybe after much soul searching and inner calm was achieved but in order to achieve  such she would first have to survive the night and if the desert wasteland in her mouth was any indication, she would have to keep herself handcuffed to a cooler of endless water bottles to ensure dehydration didn’t take her spirit too soon.

She can imagine Anya’s cackles now as her tombstone would read, “Here lies the Oscar nominated actress, Alexandria Woods. Taken from this world too soon because home girl couldn’t resist the Griff cleavage. The thirst was real.”

The preacher, would no doubt be somber and irritated at her friend’s lack of decorum. The poor guy would drone on about how many LGBT+ youths she had influenced in her day, becoming a sparkling beacon in a sore lack of good and respectful media representation. She wonders if Clarke would attend her funeral what with her being the cause of her untimely demise.

Would the girl cry for her? Would she have tried to funnel ice cold water down her aching throat as her body slowly-

“Lexa!”

“Who- wha- huh?” She abruptly startled out of her thoughts and was surprised to find herself suddenly in the middle of Clarke’s home. Last she checked, the blonde had just opened the front door and that was where her cognitive reasoning seemed to have met its end and those...sinful thoughts began.

Like ok yeah she was Lexa Heda. She was beautiful, she was damn sure she was beautiful. Rather cute as well. A precious bun of cinnamon even. But Clarke Griffin. Where Lexa was cute and beautiful Clarke kind of just subconsciously oozed sex. And Lexa was sure it was at least subconscious because if the woman in front of her was aware of just how unholy the atmosphere became when she stepped into a room then she would hope said woman would take pity on the meager mortals in her presence and dial it down once in awhile. But since the sex appeal seemed to be constantly rolling off her pores she had determined that yes Clarke was not fully aware and therefore should not be held accountable for the thirsty deaths she had no doubt caused in her lifetime on this planet. Annndddd...she was lost in her thoughts again.

Refocusing her eyesight she was met once again with _that damn dress_ and Clarke’s plunging neckline and...before she once again stumbled down that rabbit hole Lexa cleared her throat and forced her gaze upwards only to be met with an immaculately raised brow like shit the universe was really testing the limits of her body’s ability to be turned on. Just when she thought she Clarke couldn’t make her hornier, BAM another set of underwear ruined. Oh my god, she did not just think that...she did.

She sent a giant mental middle finger to the gremlins living inside her brain that deemed it appropriate for her mind to be wandering on those particular thoughts in this particular moment.

“You all good there Lex?” Clarke asked looking at her with both varying levels of concern and amusement. She crossed her arms  bringing even more attention to her #blessed bosom and god how is she even semi coherent in this moment.

“I-Uh….Um. Wow.”

Oh right she wasn’t even the least bit coherent. In fact her jaw seemed to unhinge after she let it open and was now unable to come back together and form the line of her lips like normal people did when they weren’t talking.

Of course her clearly sex deprived body picked now of all times to stop functioning normally.

Clarke smirked that damn smirk and it took all of her willpower to not physically whimper, what was she some kind of horny teenag-

The smooth edge of a fingernail racked just lightly under her chin before turning and pushing her mouth gently back where it belonged.

“You don’t look so bad yourself ‘stud’.”

Clarke said, teasing her for the earlier photo-shoot she had with a magazine that insisted she wear a finely tailored three piece suit with a pristine cut, Calvin Klein underwear and a Rolex watch, all while posing in a fake office set up over the L.A skyline.

It wasn’t her usual look but then she could see herself getting used to it.

“Shall we?” The brunette asked, offering her arm finally able to act like a normal human being around her celebrity idol.

Clarke grinned, grabbing her clutch and jacket off the couch before grabbing hold of Lexa’s firm bicep. “Lead the way Ms.Heda.”

 

\--

 

“What do you think is taking Ms.Heda and Ms.Griffin so long?”

Logan smiled endearingly at Camille’s formal addressal of Lexa and his boss while Raven scoffed, “Wouldn’t surprise me if they’re going at it like a pair of jack rabbits.”

The boy barely held in his guffaw and the small french assistant  only inclined her head to agree.

“No way they’re doing the diddly. Have you met Clarke, Reyes? She’s the external representation of how Lexa is around her internally if only because Lexa seems like she has more experience hiding what she’s feeling. It’s going to take forever for either one of them to make the first move I guarantee it.”

Camille shook her head seeing the challenge enter her bosses eyes before Raven leaned forward, over the back of the seat in front of her to face to boy in the driver’s seat, face full of certainty.

“Oh yeah Loggy boy? I bet you $200 they get together in 2 weeks tops.”

“Hah!” The brunette grinned bringing his hand to meet the set engineer/agent’s in a firm handshake, “Easiest money aye ever made families. It’s gon' take 'em at least a month. At _least_.”

“Oh yeah-”

“Any idea about how we break this news to them? Or even if we should? Technically it is a network issu-” The blonde girl interrupted knowing Logan and Raven could go at it for hours.

Raven turned her head throwing what she thought was a reassuring smile over her shoulder, “You worry too much Cam, when have I ever not handled a Clarke situation?”

Both assistants turned to her looking thoroughly unimpressed, “Well,” Logan began, “There was the jiggle thing.”

“Oh come I can’t-” Raven began

“The good earth cleavage thing.” Camille cut in

“But I-”

“The nose boop.” Logan continued

“Hey now-”

“The bow.”

“The vow.”

The assistants grinned speaking in unison, “The bow chicka wow wow.”

“Ok so maybe those few times are exceptions but to be fair, the whole good earth cleavage thing was hardly on me.”

“As her agent you approved the footage.”

"And the social media intern's tweet."

“I was stressed ok! I had to finish my last final so I could finally be done with Grad school and my eyes were barely open as it was. I was exhausted. She was exhausted, apparently too exhausted to remind her wardrobe to give her a bra with enough support but hey. All I saw was the great outdoors wild woodsy-ness.”

“Oh believe me I was tired too but the bounce was just-”

“Ehem.” Camille’s cough was the only warning Logan and Raven got before the door to the back of their car swung outwards and Clarke stepped in sitting next to Raven, leaning over to give both the engineer and her assistant a squeeze. Lexa followed not too long after.

Judging from the lack of disheveled hair and clothing and the usual lingering stares between the actresses Logan smirked, meeting Raven’s eyes in the front mirror before pulling away from the Griffin Estates.  Oh he was determined to win this bet.

 

\--

 

“Aaanddd we’re here! Welcome to the Kru Nightclub ladies, your one stop shop for all things lit and crunk. If you wanna get popping the party is never stopping. As you exit the vehicle please be sure to take any valuables on your way out,” Logan’s announcement as he pulled up to the curb was stopped by a shoulder on his arm and a light kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you Logan.” Clarke said exiting the vehicle with Raven and Lexa, “Later Cam!”

The assistant duo waved leaving the ladies faced with a daunting line to the club entrance.

“You’d never guess that kid was almost a flight attendant.” Raven pushed forward ignoring the heads turning in their direction and the sound of snapping pictures.

Grabbing Lexa’s wrist Clarke lead the girl to the door of the club where a very intimidating woman was keeping the people in line at bay as she checked her list.

Raven walked up swinging her arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her cheek before the annoyed woman could react, “Raven.”

“Kara.”

“Still the charmer I see.”

“Still the condescending little-

Clarke rolled her eyes going over to help remove her friend from her untimely demise, “KP you know I do try with this one,” she said extracting Raven’s arm from the bouncer’s shoulder, “but at least let me and Lexa in before you enact any murderous plots.”

“Yeah ‘KP’”, Raven said from behind where the blonde was attempting to block her from the irritated bouncer, “be a doll and open up for us.”

Clarke and Lexa both hit Raven upside the head before Clarke turned back to her and pleaded flashing her cutest smile

Kara couldn’t help but crumple under its weight and Lexa could hardly blame her.

“Only for you Griffin.” She relented letting the women pass but not before flicking Raven’s shoulder as she passed.

“Hey-”

Lexa chuckled at the interaction turning to the other brunette, “Ex?”

“What? Ew- no! What are you even...No! She’s practically my sister Heda.”

“Well you certainly have a weird way of showing it.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at the theatrics agreeing with her new co-star, “Don’t mind her. Raven and Kara go way back to elementary school. Those two have been competing for as long as I’ve known them. Anything from mathletes to Drama Club those two fought tooth and nail.”

Lexa smirked, “Sounds gruesome indeed.”

“With those two high school was basically a war zone. You should have heard Raven going over her strategies, enlisting the help of our classmates. Practising ‘tactics’ every lunch period.”

“Victory does stand on the back of sacrifice.”

“That’s what I always said!” Raven said re-joining the pair who hardly noticed her disappearance to begin with

Raven passed them two shot glasses each and raised her arm,”Cheers bitches!”

“What exactly are we celebrating?” Lexa asked raising her glass to clink against the others

“Uhhh the power of friendship or some shit like that I dunno.”

Clarke really had to refrain from rolling her eyes, the muscles were getting sore from the near constant action as it was, “How about to new friendships and a great year?”

Raven patted her back, “See Griff that’s why you’re in front of the camera and I remain firmly by the shiny sparky boom bits.”

An eyebrow quirked though the face was grinning as Lexa spoke, “If I didn’t get to know you this past week Raven I’d think you were already drunk.”

“That...is a fair assessment my new friend. Cheers?”

“Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

After another round of two shots of what Lexa was told was vodka but might as well have been rocket fuel the buzz was firmly beginning to kick in. Thankfully Logan would be back to drive them to Clarke’s place once they were ready. Seeing the alcohol finally loosening the two actresses up a bit Raven suggested they hit the dance floor while she got them some drinks.

Sidling up to the bar Raven reached across and hugged the bartender. “Bri! Bri-ri, Bri the party shaker, soldier of the-”

“Ok Reyes I think she gets it.” Raven turned seeing the other owner of the bar, Saji. A long haired brunette who actually was Australian and helped Clarke with her accent on many occasions.

“Saji! Long time no see, insert heart emoji here.”

Bri rolled their eyes, using a clean cloth to wipe out the cups they finished washing, “What are you doing here Raven? And who is the cutie with the booty dancing by Griffin?”

“OOoohh isn’t that Lexa Woods? Ohmigod Bri, Bri punch me i’m dreaming.”

Raven chuckled as the bar owner began her mini freak out, grabbing her fellow bar owner/bartender and shaking them by their shoulders until Bri got a handle on the situation and nudged the woman off her.

The stocky African American with short cropped curly hair had seen more than enough of their friend's freakouts to know this Lexa Woods person must be someone famous, “Will you find your chill woman?”

“Ok, ok, deep breaths. I’m good.” Raven and Bri both shot her a dubious look, “Ok, I’m internalizing but outwardly I’m straight.”

“Hah!” Raven cackled, “Oh honey you are one of the gayest people I know.”

“Um excuse me, I’d have you know that I am very bi.”

Bri snorted and Saji turned to them feigning offense, “Raven has a point Saj. As bi as you are, at this moment your gay is very much showing.”

Remembering her whole mission with getting the actresses in the bar in the first place Raven cleared her throat, “So...I need to get those two as wasted as possible as soon as possible. Suggestions?”

Bri leaned over the bar and towards the two oblivious women, “How wasted are we talking? Like Raven’s wild weekends wasted or party animal Griffin wasted?”

“Hmmm…what if we make one party girl- ”

“And the other wild weekend?”

Bri turned meeting Saji’s eyes for a second before they both turned mischievous grins back to the agent. Bri grabbed two glasses and Saji reached for 4 different bottles of brightly colored liquids and they began mixing.

Raven recognized the vodka and kahlua well enough to guess, “Mind erasers eh? But how does this one differ from the other?”

“We ain’t done yet let Bri do their thing. What will you be having Reyes?”

“I think I can handle a diluted version of the party girl thank you kindly.”

Reaching for the fourth bottle and a shot glass Bri poured the strange red liquid into the tiny cup and poured it gently over one of the Mind Erasers making a cool red swirl effect in the liquid.

“Something I worked on from last time you came in here Reyes, we call it the hydrazine shot.”

“Pure rocket fuel for our favorite engineer from college.” Raven smirked she knew there was a reason she still hung around these two crazies.

“Speaking of our favorite engineer where is Monty today?”

Aaannnddd now the reason was gone, glaring she grabbed the drinks from the cheeky grinning bartenders and flipped them off, heading towards Clarke and Lexa mumbling about damn chemical engineers and their bars.

“He and the others should be done on set and join us soon if you must know!” She yelled over her shoulder before navigating the bodies in from of her. Jasper and Octavia were busy on set filming the scenes just after they get separated from Clarke's character.

 

\--

 

**“Final take for the night boys and girls let’s get this done with! Aaacctiooon!”**

Maria grunted dislodging her crowbar from the downed walker in front of her. She looked up as water poured down on her and Devin.

The teenager sighed miserably, there goes the daylight,“Oh for the love of- ugh. I fucking give up.”

“We can’t just give up! Elyza wouldn’t give up on us, we aren’t gonna leave her alone out here with a hoard only a couple miles out.”

Devin grimaced as he limped over to Maria, handing over her katana and a hoodie from her pack, positioning his improvised crossbow on his shoulder over his own hoodie.

“I just mean for tonight ok? Visibility is shit, we’re out in the open and I’m more of a hinderance to you right now as it is. Besides it’s Elyza. If anyone can handle themselves out here all alone, it’s her. She wouldn’t want us to get our asses killed because we were out here worrying when she’s probably perfectly fine. I mean she’s a badass, double gun wielding, grenade chucking, punch throwing all around practically immortal Aussie powerhouse of walker destruction.”

Maria turned away from him conflicted. He had a point, heck he had many valid points which was more than she could usually say for him but Elyza...She had already lost her brother Rob having been at two different places when the outbreak hit and she’d be damned if she lost the closest thing she had to a sister too.

“Ok we’ll go back to the safehouse and you need to rest your leg, I’ll continue on my own tomorrow.”

“Hey now.”He said walking over and laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “For all my jokes you know I’d never let you go out there alone. You’re the closest thing I got to family too right now. Tomorrow we go out together and we pick up the trail from here.”

“Yeah,  I’d hate to say this but you’re right.” Looking up as the sky steadily grew darker she knew their best bet was to rest up and continue later. When they’d replenished their energy and restocked their weapons.

They headed back to their truck only running into one mangled mess of a walker which M promptly sliced in two before skewering the head.

Upon reaching their jeep though she couldn’t help but feel angsty.

Something was up, and not angsty in the, ‘one of my favorite characters on a tv show was just killed in order to move along the plot angsty’, but more of a, ‘something doesn’t quite feel right here’ angst that had Maria on edge and Devin right along with her who slowly reached back for his loaded mini crossbow, just as they heard the click of a gun.

“Don’t. Move.”

Hearing two more guns cocked behind their heads Maria rolled her eyes so hard she begun to take Elyza’s warning of them sticking that way seriously.

“Hands off the blade Little lady.”

“Oh I’ll show you little.” She let out under her breath, just loud enough for Devin to hear, meet her eyes and feverently shake his head no. But M was already on the move ducking down, stepping in between his legs and grabbing the hand holding the gun behind her, flipping the large man over her shoulder. She stepped on him as the wind was knocked out of his lungs and twisted his wrist until he let out a pained grunt and gave up the gun.

She instantly turned it on the other two strangers seeing Devin had his cross bow on the first guy and she aimed right at the third.

She felt the body under her foot begin to tense and dug in her heel to squash any ideas he may have had about fixing his current situation.

“How about we try that again. Unless you want your friend here to suffer major bullet hole sized breathing problems then I suggest you two. Not. Move.”

“...what she said.”

As much as she wanted to  berate her nerdy friend’s lack of a comeback she kept her eyes firmly glued to the people in front of them.

“Wait...M is that you?” The third guy said stepping forward slowly and lowering his gun before removing the snap back so she could see his face.

She stared at him in disbelief, “Rob?”

Clicking back the safety on the gun she ran into the arms of the brother she long thought dead. I mean she had hoped but after so many months even she had stopped believing.

Recognising the name Devin also lowered his weapon and helped the large mohawk guy off the floor, “Sorry my friend handed your ass to you on a silver platter, name’s Devin.”

The man accepted the hand up and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, “Well to be honest I am more of a lover than a fighter. Name’s Rick. And the antisocial ass scowling over there is Harmond.”

“Harmond?”

The guy sighed, holstering his weapon, “I go by my last name. Problem with that?”

“All good with me buddy.”

“I ain’t you buddy kid.”

“Sure thing pal.”

“That isn’t- “ He walked away before looking over to the side.

They got the framed shot with Rick smiling over at Devin and Maria still in Rob’s embrace as Harmond looked over at the rising sun. The director yelled through his megaphone, **“And cut! That’s a wrap for today everybody!”**

 

\--

 

On a normal day this would never have happened. Lexa would have never allowed this to happen and yet...somehow...it was in fact happening. When later asked to recall the events of the night that led up to her current precarious position the poor actress would only be able to draw a blank but Clarke. Clarke remembered quite well and she was far from happy about it.

The brunette could hardly catch her breath, holding in a gasp at the feeling of cool liquid being poured into her navel. From her position lying down on the pool table she didn’t dare move and risk spilling everything.

Nerves got the best of her and she closed her eyes as two legs moved on the table and straddled her lap. A piece of lemon nudged gently against her lips until she held it in her teeth. She felt her body tense just imagining Clarke leaning down to whisper in her ear, _“Easy there Lex.”_ imaginary Clarke drawled. She almost dropped the lemon wedge down her throat at the goofy grin that spread across her face.

Before she could conjure up any more of Clarke’s sinful grin behind her eyelids she felt the salt being poured in the creases between her abs. If she was flexing well, it wasn’t something she was about to admit.

A warm hand traveled lazily, almost sensually up her sides, the right hand just grazing the edge of her bra. Somewhere in her drunken mind she realizes that the perfume that just blew into her nose was not in fact the one she was sure Clarke was wearing when they got into the car after her rather blatant ogling, but in her drunken state she figured the smells of the bar and the alcohol they had ingested could be the cause for that.

“Ready?”

Although nothing could explain why that voice sounded nothing at all like Clarke’s voice, in fact it had an almost faint accent that she couldn’t place maybe it was a very faint Australian or English accent.

In any case her eyes shot open and Lexa couldn’t help but freeze as a tongue met the streak of salt on her abdomen and eyes stared up into her own. This woman looked familiar, wasn’t she the bartender Raven was arguing with earlier?

She was brought out of her thoughts by a sucking motion on her navel and then the woman was in front of her, pushing her lips to hers and extracting the lemon.  Winking she left a baffled Lexa being helped off the table by Octavia, neither noticing Clarke had stormed away a while ago.

They looked over at Raven’s disapproving glare directed to the bartender who was receiving adamant high fives from who they guessed were other bar regulars.

Lexa shook her head double taking.

“Weren’t you filming? When the fu-heck did you get here?” She blamed the mind eraser nonsense on her overly enthusiastic gesturing and surprise.

“Me, Bell, Jasper and Wells have been here for two hours now Lexa.”

Octavia just stared at her for a few moments before leaning in and taking a whiff.

“Shit, you are definitely gonna feel that tomorrow.”  She said referring to the smell of alcohol clinging to the taller girl’s clothes and figuring the hangover would be pretty inevitable.

Well if you can’t beat em...

 

\--

 

“Griffin will you just. Wait for one frggin second!”

Clarke stopped her journey to...well she didn’t know where she just knew she saw tongue and eyes and a heat that she could only dream of and it was silly really the tendrils of what she could only describe as anger that had taken hold the moment the bartender straddled her new friend. Somehow despite her intoxication she had decided to book it rather than cause a scene that would have been all over the tabloids.

Seems her agent/manager/whatever the hell Raven’s title was had followed her. She didn’t pay that any mind as images of her co-star staring with her jaw hung open at the woman taking the shot off her replayed in her mind in a way that just sought to infuriate her more.

It wasn’t like she had any right to feel the way she was. It’s not like she and Lexa were particularly close to begin with, they had only known each other for about a week. Sure she was great and nice and kind but they were friends at most and colleagues at best. Still teetering precariously on the would-they wouldn’t-they ledge. Whether the fall from said ledge would lead to a strong friendship or something more still remained to be seen.

She knew this. She could rationalize it perfectly in her head and yet in spite of this she was still absurdly...jealous. Jealous that she wasn’t the one to straddle her co-star. Jealous it wasn’t her tongue tracing between the defined ridges of those abs, her lips peppering barely there kisses around her belly as she finally reached down to suck-

“No! No, no nu-no no. Nah to the ah to the no no no.”

Raven paused in her apparent attempts to calm her friend that had gone largely ignored to shoot Clarke an incredulous look.

“Did you really just quote Meghan Trainer at me?”

“...nnnnoooo.”

“Uh huh.” Raven startled as her best friend sat on the ground and proceeded to...burst into tears. Maybe she shouldn’t have given her that extra shot of vodka in her rum and coke. Apparently there was such a thing as Party Girl Griffin getting _too_ wasted.

“Uh...there there Griff.”

Raven awkwardly knelt down beside her and pat her head, “There, there.”

Reaching up Clarke grabbed her friend in a tight hug finally getting her words put, “Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like Raven?”

“I, uh. I don’t really know-”

“I don’t wanna be a priss. I just try to be polite, but it always seems to bite me in the-”

“Wooo!”

Raven grinned seeing Wells come around the corner with Lexa and Octavia in tow, the former singing some nonsensical mumbo jumbo while being propped up by a surprisingly sobering Lexa and Wells.

“So...I think it’s about time we call it a night ladies.”

 

\--

 

“Ok I killed him, I poisoned him. I stomped on his dead body, and I liked it.” Clarke said in awe of her own bravery. Raven was doubled over already while Lexa valiantly tried to stop the snickers from pouring out her pouty lips. How in the world was this precious cinnamon roll of a human the badass Australian walker slayer on TV? She may never know. She went from drunk sultry seductress to adorable cutie real quick.

“That was just awesome bro! Guys did you see how Clarke took down the spidey? It wanted to go up the spout but like the rain Griffin took him down! Little eight legged mother fucker.” At this point Lexa wasn’t sure what was funnier, Clarke’s apparent bravery at facing the tiny spider they saw lazing on her coffee table or Octavia’s encouragement. The blonde leaning on her turned to her suddenly.

“So anyway we should totally grab lunch tomorrow. You know once the hangover is gone to celebrate my heroics. For like my people.”

“Lunch? For your people Clarke?”

“Yeah! Yes _for_ them!” Clarke blumbered up swaying precariously. Her face daring Lexa to question her drunken motives

“Riiigghtt. So i’ll just have my people call your people then and set something up.” She nodded placatingly, leading the woman back down to the couch before she tripped and hurt herself.

Raven rolled her eyes at the two, the fact that she was literally Clarke’s people not lost on her. In all she was mostly grateful that she was able to get the three actresses to Clarke’s flat without too much incidents from paparazzi and the like.

“Ok you drunken buffoons. Clarke, Lexa in Clarke’s room. Come on O I’ll show you to Griffin’s guest space. Lexa I assume you can at least walk in a vaguely straight line. It’s the door at the very end of the hallway.”

Raven gestured while wrapping Octavia’s arm over her shoulder, the other supporting her waist.

 

\--

 

Pain, immense pain. A pounding throbbing thing and like not in a hot way. Speaking of she was also sweltering.

Clarke woke up with the worst hangover known to man. Like ok imagine you’re living in a shitty neighbourhood with like paper thin walls and there’s construction going on right outside your window and the neighbour’s dogs, yes dogs with an s as in more than one...Started barking at the stray cats who are hissing and mewling while the construction crew jackhammer is literally pounding on your actual head. Then imagine your best friend is attempting to hit the highest Mariah Carey note known to man despite their range being  the distinct opposite of what should be coming out of Mariah’s mouth. Hearing that note instead from her mouth sounds like the effects of how Clarke would imagine a pair of Lithuanian cats being tortured while falling from a like 80 storey building. A building like that by the way, could only belong to some CEO out of a fine stud work of fiction who owned a cajillion three piece tailored suit with the golden cuff-links and an Armani tie and would Lexa look in a tie?

Raven watched from the doorway terribly amused but also entertained watching the emotions flowing past her best friend’s face in quick succession. When her pupils began to dilate and she seemed to be a tad thirsty she decided now was a good time to offer up the tall glass of cold water she had in her hand and the advil tablets.

“Eh hem.” Clearing her throat the agent walked in handing over the items and watching Clarke groan her way through swallowing the tablets and the liquid.

The brunette shot her a quick “Ssshh.” And pointed.

Ah, that would explain why she was so hot.

Lexa still slept uninterrupted next to her in the bed. Gingerly Clarke removed herself without tilting the mattress too much and grunted as Raven led her to her kitchen.

“Sooo. How you feeling?”

“Uggghh, like shit.”

“Maybe the double rounds of mind erasers was a bit too much.”

Clarke barely had the energy to look up disbelievingly at her friend.

“You gave me two of those? Any particular reason why you felt the need to get me almost black out drunk last night?”

Sighing, realizing her plan was a bust the moment she too became a bit drunk, Raven reached for her laptop and pulled up the internet browser.

“The good news is I don’t think the execs have caught wind of this yet. The bad news is, that won’t last for long.”

“Where did they get…”

“Those pictures? I have no idea but trust me someone is getting fired. For now just focus more on your lines for this evening's shoot...”

The agent trailed off knowing Clarke was already gone, scrolling through the infinite abyss of tumblr and other forums at the leaked information. Feeling a buzzing in her shorts, she refrained from sighing at the caller ID flashing on the screen.

"Reyes here."

**"Please tell me Lexa is with you."**

"Now worries Anya I got your girl. She's sound asleep but we'll get her to set on time."

**"Good, good. Jude and I will meet with you there and talk to her after filming is done. I assume you know what about."**

"Yup." She said looking over to where she had just shown Clarke, "Probably best we get on top of things."

**"Just what Jude was thinking. See you later Reyes."**

"Bye Heda."

***click***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...who spot the song lyrics that were not Meghan Trainer?  
> Leave us prompts for the lexark moments especially because that's where the next chapter kicks off  
> Oh and who can tell which parts Mac wrote and which parts I did? Give you a hint if you go to his tumblr @mac-ahroni and look up his coughbaetagcough i'll bet you can tell which of us wrote Lexa


	4. Give Your Heart a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexark blossoms, enter Nyko and Anya

_Dear diary,_

_At least I think that’s how you start these things. Dad bought me a diary a long time ago, thought it would help me de-stress of something. He said I was always too focused for a kid, too intense as if it were a bad thing and in a way it was. Kids my age were more supposed to laugh and cry, fall and get back up, learn the lay of the land, the ways of the world, all those little tips and tricks you could only figure out by doing. Of course I figured out those things eventually but for the most part I remained apart. I learned from afar and dad could see that. Eventually I think he embraced it I mean I was always dad's little girl until I wasn’t. Until there wasn’t a bit of my dad left…_

_Why do we write Dear diary anyway? There’s nothing dear about writing your inner most thoughts into an easily enough accessed book because you’re too much of a coward to give voice to what you really think. Yet we do it. It’s become a part of our culture in a way, it’s in movies, books, TV shows heck even songs have been written all about it. About putting pen to paper and meticulously describing your day or your feelings or your dreams or whatever seemed inspirational enough to-_

“What are you doing?”

Startled out of her rambling thoughts Elyza’s head shot up and red flushed her cheeks, whether from embarrassment at being caught or being snuck upon by a beautiful girl with a limp she couldn’t say.

“I was- ehem,” She cleared her throat, bringing her left hand to scratch the side of her neck. A nervous habit  she’d long thought broken, “Just attempting to organize my thoughts, keep a journal but I don’t think I’m much good at it.”

Fiddling with the pen between her fingers she got up making a decision, “Pretty girl like you would have more use for this than me. Your words are probably far more eloquent than mine may be.”

Pushing the stationery into Alicia’s hands she removed herself from the situation albeit awkwardly, striding outside their abode for the night, sticking a lollipop between her lips.

Bewildered as she was the brunette picked up on the nervous energy radiating off the older girl in spades and decided not to push it. After all it wasn’t like she really knew her. But what she did know was  beneath the bravado and the incessant flirting, the leather and the tommy guns and the knives, Elyza was just a girl hardly older than herself who had risked her life to save a stranger. Elyza was a kind person who had taken her, injured and all and shared her supplies freely, she brought her to a place to stay, a place more protected than she had felt in awhile and all without asking for anything in return. So if she could give her some space while she released some nervous energy then she would.

But she couldn’t help her thoughts from straying. For whatever reason she wanted to comfort her. Probably her way of showing gratitude. So against her better judgement she followed, limping along with the journal in hand. She can still remember the care and gentle actions used to tend to her when they had made it to Elyza’s safehouse. Honestly the amount of times the girl had asked her if she was ok was ridiculous and a little reminiscent of another time, another place where she had been injured and their paths may have crossed in the tempest of her dreams.

“You know,” She paused seeing the tense set to the other girl’s shoulders from where she leaned against the balcony railing, “It’s not a bad thing to be, open or- or vulnerable, and it’s perfectly ok to write about what you’re feeling,” She approached slowly looking at the girl beside her out of the corner of her eye not wanting to push any boundaries.

“From the little I’ve read your words are much more eloquent than mine might ever be, you sure I’m the one that should be called princess?”

She heard more than saw the huff of laughter that escaped the pale lips and smiled at the small victory she had achieved.

“I dunno about that, my words have never been very pretty at least not the ones I speak out loud, if you haven’t noticed I can be a bit blunt gorgeous” Elyza replied relaxing a bit more, leaning forward on the railing, Alicia stifled a giggle but couldn’t help the way her smile brightened and the red tinge to her cheeks “Plus, between the two of us I think you appear to be much more er, regal.”

“Regal eh?” Alicia smiled at her, taking a seat on a nearby stool, messaging the inflamed skin around the bandage covering the gash in her thigh, “What about me makes me more regal than you?”

At that the blonde perked up a brow and turned giving Alicia her full attention, though the poor girl found it hard to focus on much besides the unfairly sinful grin being shot her way. Elyza however had no problem focusing all her attention on the female in front of her.

“Well let’s see there’s those legs for starters, legs for days.”

Alicia nudged her leg playfully muttering a “Shut up.”

“I’m not the one who told you to wear those shorts, and in this dystopian future, but back to regal have you seen your face?” Elyza teased moving to circle behind the girl

“My face?” she asked feeling heat creep up her neck

“Oh you bet, pretty girl pretty face.” Elyza’s voice drifted for a moment and Alicia soon learned why as a stool was placed slightly beside her own and the other girl took a seat. The lollipop gone from her lips had only helped to make them all the redder. The closer proximity wasn’t helping much either but she soon learned why as two hands hovered hesitantly over where hers was rubbing her leg and Elyza looked to her, still smiling but concerned.

Alicia gave a simple nod, now noticing the ointment on Elyza’s left hand. She bent Alicia’s leg at the knee to remove the outer bandage and gauze padding so she could carefully massage the cream into the skin and around the scrape on Alicia's inner thigh.

“As I was saying your face. Have you seen your jaw? Could poke an eye out.” Alicia rolled her eyes, leaning back on the railing and accepting the banter as a way to distract her from the sting of her injury.

“And those cheekbones, what exactly is your family tree like? Those are some prime genes right there, just beautiful. But your eyes…” Some kind of emotion had crept into her voice along the way and Alicia couldn’t help but bring her gaze to lock with the wild, machete wielding healer who was tending to her.

Alicia found herself for quite a few moments simply gazing, searching for what she wasn’t sure but something just clicked. She knew it was all too intimate too fast but at the same time it wasn’t frightening. No rather, in a way it felt right.

But before either could really make that inevitable leap and close the gap Elyza seemed to come back to herself removing her hands from Alicia’s leg and blinking rather rapidly. Alicia pulled back too not having realized that their bodies had drifted closer and watched the now insanely stiff movements of the blonde as she bent down and picked up the discarded bandages.

“Ehem, I’ll um just, I’m gonna get the new bandages and then we can hit the hay.” She said walking backwards, towards the door and almost falling onto her ass when she stumbled over the small ledge to get inside their house.

Alicia looked down to hide the laughter bubbling in her chest and had composed herself reasonably well by the time the bumbling girl had gathered her wits about her enough to re-apply the bandages to Alicia’s wound.

They moved as soon as she was done, the perimeter she was sure was swept, it was her safe house after all. A few clicks out of the horde ridden city, near the sea ledge so the spray and sound of the ocean crashing against the rocks threw the walkers off to any people in the area.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, moving around the spacious living room to reorganize her impromptu set of medical supplies. Thankfully she’d unknowingly paid enough attention to her mom in her younger years to keep Alicia from getting an infection.

Elyza had spent more than enough time running in and out of the ER and Critical Units that it practically all came back to her like second nature. Blood wasn’t a problem and Alicia’s wound certainly wasn’t the most gory thing she’d seen, she did fight off walkers with dragging entrails and partial faces on a daily basis anyway. So then...why the fuck were her hands shaking.

She heard Alicia moving around behind her and a whispered, “Thank you.” before a pair of warm lips pressed softly against her cheek and she briefly felt the weight of a body pushing into her side before it was gone and limping footsteps shuffled up into the hallway where the beds were on this floor.

She spent a good few minutes there blushing with one hand to where those lips grazed her skin and murmured a dazed, “You’re welcome,” to the now empty room.

It was another few minutes while she was drifting asleep that she realized why her hands, the ones capable of suturing a banana while her mom sang praises and shooting a walker from a 3 story house, were shaking…

Green always was her favorite color.

 

\--

 

When she woke it was to the smell of coffee beans of all things and was that waffles and bacon? In any case it was enough to render her wide awake and springing from the most comfortable sleep she’d had in awhile.

Despite her disaster of a week including the supply run gone wrong and getting decked hard by a group of more or less unsavory characters while her family was avoiding a group of walkers, Alicia was feeling a bit more like her usual #blessed self. Perhaps she should be more concerned by how the trauma of it all was affecting her considering she just thought in hashtags, but to be honest it could be weirder.

Tiredly trying to retrace her steps through the giant estate she was currently residing in, she finally decided to just follow her nose until she found the opening to the living room and adjoining open kitchen. The sight that greeted her was well, mesmerizing, in a way.

She was also beginning to understand Elyza’s love of her shorts. It took her longer than it should have to notice the crooning voice and low background music accompanying the swaying hips of the partially clothed girl cooking away at the stove.

“One song, about a girl...can’t breathe when I’m around her. I’ll wait, here everyday, in case she’ll scratch the surface. She’ll never notice.” She shimmied for a second to the sink and almost had Alicia reveal her staring as the song built to the chorus.

“I’m not in love, this is not my heart. I’m not gonna waste these words about a girl- Whoa!”

She turned to the kitchen island, sliding on her socks and startled when she met the amused green eyes staring back at her with a hint of something she saw last night that Elyza was still unable to name.

Elyza would have blushed at being caught if she didn’t notice how Alicia’s eyes began to wander over her figure unconsciously.

She smirked rebuilding that old Lex charm and ambled over with an extra sway in her hips watching Alicia’s eyes glued directly to her legs. She knew it was a good idea to only sleep in an oversized t-shirt.

She went over to turn off the stove and made two plates. She passed Alicia one the way to the table, “Take a picture princess, it’ll last longer, or you know...we could just go up to my room and...”

Alicia just had enough sense return to her to teasingly huff and give her signature eye roll, “Afraid I don’t swing that way but color me flattered.”

Elyza said nothing, merely raised both brows in disbelief with a smug smile when she sat down and leant forward ever so slightly, once again dragging a pair of eyes a bit lower than her face.

 _'Oh yeah?'_   Eliza thought with a grin she was about as straight as a damn cooked noodle.

 

\--

 

“How exactly were you able to find this place? It’s practically-”

“Paradise? Yeah I know, better question though beautiful,” Elyza said, snatching up an apple from the middle of the table and making a knife appear from out of her baggy shirt sleeve, “how did you end up lost and alone at the end of the world?” She began skinning the apple and cutting it into slices patiently as Alicia regarded her thoughtfully. Wondering. Trusting for no reason other than the fact that this older girl had saved her life and something about her seemed safe.

“I got separated from my family...It was supposed to be a simple supply run.”

“Yeah? They always are.” hearing the bitterness in her new companion’s voice Alicia couldn’t help but reach for the unclothed knee under the table, giving it a light squeeze.

“We were heading to the shopping complex beside where you found me, a quick in and out operation. Then some people came running out and tensions were high but everything was still calm. That was when we heard the groaning and from the roof of the mall they all just started walking off the edge. For any normal person it would have been suicide but I learned awhile ago they aren’t normal humans.”

“Mmm” Elyza hummed in agreement, “They aren’t human, not anymore.”

Nodding in agreement Alicia continued, “So uh, that’s when their group turned on ours. Knocked out Chris, my er-mother’s boyfriend’s son, so I guess my eventual half-brother in a normal world. They were going for me next but then my actual brother, Nick and Ofelia, a girl we met later  stepped in while Travis, the boyfriend, went to pull Chris away. Somewhere in the fighting the walkers came up on us and a rock managed to hit me.

Elyza grunted eyeing the still swollen dark spot by the younger girl’s hairline angrily.

“At that point I’m pretty sure Nick threw his makeshift molotov cocktail at an abandoned car to try and draw the walkers away but by then I was about ready to blackout. Then next thing I know you’re hauling me out of there…”

“Yeah the explosion is what I heard and figured if some drongos were causing a ruckus they had to be in some deep shit.”

The both smiled at that, “I wasn’t wrong. Climbed an old fire escape to get a better vantage, saw the fire follow the old gas dripping from the car. The fire followed naturally cutting you off from the others. Your family I assume did try to reach you but had to run what with the walkers still after them. They took off towards the port. Then I rallied my fine ass down to the streets and you know the rest.”

The news that her family had gotten away relieved her slightly but worry still clouded her features

Elyza shot her a sad smile and gave her a bowl with half of the apple she had sliced, Alicia took it gratefully cocking an eyebrow in question and before the blonde knew it she was sharing her own story.

“This ain’t my place first off. Me and some others found it, the old metal gate attached to the concrete enforced wall reaches to the damn sky all around and it needs a bloody passcode to open it. Thankfully Devin had some uses besides whining and getting the lot of us into trouble. He guessed it or overrode it I guess, and replaced it with one we agreed on. It was absolutely untouched, must be over acre of land and not a walker for miles. Even when a herd chased us after a bit the sound of the waves crashing by the cliff threw em' off the noise of our vehicles. We found the family not a few days after we hauled ass and moved in, all dead in the basement. Father, mother a young adult and two kids, some of the help we reckoned. We burned em' out back and cleaned up the mess. Looks pristine down there now.”

Alicia leaned forward, curious but not wanting to push considering so far Elyza had yet to bring them up, “And your friends?”

Elyza shook her head, looking away, “You know the story, girl meets girl, girl flirts with girl but second girl is more interested in being besties which honestly they're both more than happy with. They keep up the friendly flirting because it riles up the girl’s brother, who is an overprotective prick half the time, to amusing levels. When the apocalypse broke me her brother was still on campus in a different town. As for us the supply run goes to shit as these things do. As yours did.”

The overt nonchalance and attempt at humor, as Alicia was beginning to learn,  all a ploy, a defense mechanism not unlike her usually endless supply of sass and snark which she found trouble employing around the blonde in front of her. She watched carefully as Elyza seemed to deflate before her eyes, shoulders caving in, breathing evening out.

“I knew Maria or Lil’ Maree since college. She hates Maria thinks it’s too formal,” Elyza smiled with a fond roll of her eyes, “I was a year ahead of her but somehow we met and bonded hella easily. With her came her older frat boy brother Rob and his friends Harmond and Tommy. Later on met Devin, biggest nerd I ever met but, and don’t tell him this but he and Maree are the closest things I got to younger siblings. Tom and I were together for a bit, he uh, he got bit. Me and Maree and Devin got lost looking for Rob and Harmond and then I got lost from Maree and Devin and now here we are princess.”

 

_Dear Diary_

_That was the first time she really opened up to me, after that she was a bit more distant, a bit more flirty for the rest of the day. I could tell it was strained but thankfully everything seemed to go back to whatever this new normal is by the time I woke up from a long evening nap. It was weird feeling so tired. She explained it was because my body was fighting off any infection that could have gotten to the gash in my leg and not to worry too much despite the fact that she already worried enough for the both of us._

_In the end as is obvious dear diary Elyza gave me the journal despite my insistence that she keep it.  What can I say she’s quite...persuasive. And she promised as soon as she found another book she’d try her go at the whole diary thing again. The funny thing is she went looking for stationery, standard supply run, she says she’s done it a million times and I believe her but I can’t help but worry. I...care._

_I mean sure she saved my life but she’s a complete stranger to me still. An insufferably flirtatious Australian ass kicker who is probably a bit insane or maybe she has a hero complex. Point being I shouldn’t be worried, I shouldn’t care as much as I know I do. I-_

Alicia was distracted from her musings, hearing a motorcycle coming closer. Putting down her book it wasn’t long before she heard hurried steps stomping up the wooden stairs of the porch.

She looked up amused as Elyza stormed in like a whirlwind of energy, the underlying anxiousness in the air was the only clue  Alicia got as to something being wrong. She bolted up and limped quickly towards the Aussie.

“What’s wrong?”

She watched on concerned as Elyza gathered up a half drunk bottle of alcohol and a wet rag. It didn’t take much for Alicia to put it together considering she had often seen Elyza quietly playing with the lighter in her pocket though she never smoked. At least not in Alicia’s presence.

“Are there walkers coming? Should I pack our bags?” The brunette grabbed her ever handy baseball bat that Elyza had seen fit to outfit with barbed wire and nails but was stopped by a hand on her wrist, “It’s nothing like that sorry if I appear frantic I just, I- I saw this lil critter and he helped me out of a bind but they chased him into a building and I need to go back for him.”

“A little...critter? You’re kidding me, what is that code for something?”

“I’m really not beautiful and I’m gonna need you to sidestep out of my way.” The stubborn young girl crossed her arms but seeing the determination in the now stormy grey blue eyes she had no choice but to relent and Elyza held back her grin at the defeat and exasperation she could see in the dark forest gaze. It wasn't like she could really stop her, even without her injury.

“You’re crazy.”

Eyes crinkled at the edges resulting from the wide smile now on Elyza’s face. She leaned in and gently grazed her lips against Alicia’s frozen cheek.

“Don’t worry 'Licia, I’ll be back safe and sound before you know it.”

_And she was diary. She made it back in barely ten minutes at all carrying a horrible surprise with her._

“You know I was kidding before but now I’m convinced you really are crazy.”

Alicia tried in vain, but she did try, to avert her eyes from the exposed abs on display in front of her watching Elyza tie off a bandage while she placed back the ointment and first aid kit now that it was no longer in use.

“It’s just a stick of glass got caught in my side cause I was a tiny bit too close to the molotov.”

The signature eye roll was in firm effect as Alicia walked closer and tied off the bandage herself since the blonde who may be even more stubborn than she was, refused to ask for help. If she gave the wrappings a bit of a squeeze before she clipped the end only Elyza’s grunt was evidence of it.

Alicia stood with her head down, her brown curls acting as a veil between them but the Aussie took her left hand and gently nudged the strong chin of the girl up so their eyes could meet.

“You know you’re all kinds of cute when you’re trying to play nurse, but your bedside manner leaves a lot to desire beautiful.”

“Ugh! You’re so…”

“Charming, gracious, hot? I completely agree.”

The brunette was this close to stomping her foot like a child but instead chose to retreat to the sanctity of her room.

“You better pray that, that _thing_ is house trained or I swear to god he’ll wish the walkers got him.”

Pushing down her shirt the blonde swallowed, whether in fear or well arousal she couldn’t tell though the raccoon hiding behind her was definitely going with the fear part.

“Don’t worry Nyko, you’ll grow on her, once you get to know her she’s as gentle as a fawn.”

The raccoon stared at her dubiously, or as dubiously as a raccoon could and all Elyza could do was shoot it her most reassuring smile, though she was sure it came out more like a grimace.

**“CUUUTTT!”**

 

**\--**

 

Tav, the production designer quickly entered the scene clicking her tongue to grab Nyko’s attention, the little animal lit up with the prospect of treats and scurried over.

“You know I was wondering, why a raccoon?” Lexa asked leaning on the counter of the house they were filming in, watching the creature indulge in some crackers.

“I think the better question Ms. Heda is why not a raccoon?”

Clarke smiled at Logan as he handed her and Lexa two water bottles and Raven walked up with a somewhat nervous grin on her face. Curious the blonde arched a brow and it was only then she noticed the beautiful women accompanying her manager and best friend. From beside her Lexa perked up and walked over to embrace the two ladies with a warm smile on her face.

“Clarke, allow me to introduce Anya my sister/manager and Jude her boss, although she’s always treated us like family.”

Anya was dressed pretty casually, in a nice red polo with some dark jeans on.The older of the two women was dressed in a form fitting pants suit with a mischievous glint and almost motherly glow. She walked up to the young actresses, Clarke held out her hand for a shake but found herself pulled her into a hug as well, “Now now no need for all this formality, Clarke if I may call you that?” She trailed off questioningly

Clarke recovered enough from the shock of the hug to nod and smile, “Of course, only if I can call you Jude, Ms…”

“Maine, Jude Maine at your service. And Clarke can I just say you are an exceptionally talented young woman, the chemistry with you and Lexa is phenomenal. Oh your fans are going to have a field day when the new season airs.”

“You mean bigger than the field day they’re currently having?”

Lexa turned her curious eyes to her sister, “What exactly do you mean An?”

Raven cut in just then, “ _That_ is exactly what they are here to discuss so, why don’t we all step inside my office?”

“You don’t have an office.” Camille muttered just loud enough for her boss to hear and then subsequently nudge her.

Logan and Clarke smirked in her general direction when Clarke suggested, “How about we just gather in my trailer instead? It’ll be way more comfortable than a stuffy office and I have snacks.”

“Oooh cookies.” Logan grinned wide and Cam smirked at his childish behavior. The two assistants went on ahead leaving the actresses and their managers trailing them.

“How is banana doing Jude? I haven’t seen her in awhile.” Lexa asked

“Oh she’s quite well. You know her she does so love to cuddle and take naps at all hours of the day.”

Anya chuckled at Jude’s answer, typical banana.

“Banana?” Clarke questioned

“Ah yes.” Jude pulled out her phone and went to her gallery showing the device to the blonde, “My little banana-nut crunch, can’t leave her alone for too long never know what sin she could get up to.”

Clarke looked incredulously from the tiny little ball of fur to the woman holding the phone, “Sin?”

Anya snorted, “Don’t let that tiny cat fool you she is not innocent in the slightest.”

Before Clarke could even think to question what that meant they had arrived at her trailer and Camille and Logan had already seen it fit to help themselves to her mother’s home baked chocolate chip cookies.

Logan looked smug but the younger girl just sheepishly continued to much on the delectable goodies, what could she do, Dr. Griffin’s baked goods were to die for.

The women sat on the long couch in Clarke’s trailer after grabbing some drinks.

“So, what exactly is this about?” Lexa asked, glancing at her sister and her mentor

“Well kid to put it plainly, somehow some paparazzi ambled onto the closed set and managed to score a couple of pictures of you and one blonde in an almost lip lock.” Anya replied, resting her tablet on the coffee table in front of them and pulling up a website hosting the images

“You’ve already managed to amass yourselves a little crew of fans.” Raven confirmed, using her own tablet to show Lexa the trending hashtags.

Logan chortled but quickly covered it with a cough, “The clexa crew huh.” Camille mused

“Clexa?” Lexa managed to ask still stunned by the over 200,000 tweets surrounding the buzz over the QTWD new guest star, “Wow, this is...”

“Pretty fucking surreal.” Clarke input for her and Lexa could only nod. She remembered the day the shots were taken well enough. It was the same day Clarke invited her back to her apartment because of the paint can that had fallen onto her head.

“So, what exactly do we do here? My appearance on the show was supposed to be a surprise but unless we say this was a practise of lines then people will think we’re together now or something.”

“Yes that is the main concern, we are trying to work out the kinks with the producers and the TV studio but rest assured the truth will be supplied to the media in due time.” Anya assured, taking a sip from her beer bottle

“So what this meeting was to plan or…?”

Jude placed a soft hand on the girl’s shoulder, “More of an informational session. We wanted you both to be aware of what was happening because of course there will now be an increased media presence and spotlight on your lives. Not only because of the popularity of the show but also because this er...ship, for lack of a better word, is the representation that a large amount of this particular group of fans have been waiting for. Of course they will get that through the show, I have no doubt Kane will treat the relationship that is meant to blossom between your characters with the utmost respect and follow through it deserves, but by first identifying with it from these pictures of you two it has already created a catalyst in your somewhat personal lives.”

“What Jude is basically saying,” Raven came in, “is that we just want you to be aware, informed and wary of a more intensive invasion to your personal lives than normal. You’re the new hot topic, the next big story and we expect your fan following will also increase because of it. It’s going to be a big change a lot sooner than we expected since the show wasn’t set to air for another few months but we want you both to be ready. Lexa we know you and social media don’t always see eye to eye.”

“That’s an understatement.” Camille nudged Logan hard for his whispered input, bringing on a small fit of coughs.

“Ehem, and Clarke you are used to usually going out regularly in public and all that but I may have to suggest a more subtle under the radar look for when you go out, especially alone.”

The actresses looked at their respected managers and nodded. They were starting to understand the ramifications of their growing fame.

“Hey, it’s all a part of what we signed up for when we picked this job right?” Clarke said attempting to ease the tension. It worked as her smile caused Lexa’s and soon they were all more at ease.

“Well if that’s all for this meeting I should get back to my panda and banana. My child Natali is probably fretting because I left them to look after the furry menace. Girls it has been a pleasure.” Jude said standing to hug them all, “Don’t go doing anything I wouldn’t do and if you do happen to kill someone make sure it was for a good reason and please do dispose of the body well.”

Anya and Lexa smiled well used to Jude’s words of wisdom while Clarke, Logan and Raven stood slightly slack jawed. Camille just gave an approving nod in the older woman’s direction.

“Wait she has a panda too?” Logan asked in awe

Anya rolled her eyes and opened the window of the trailer pointing to the car Jude was walking to, “Panda.”

“Panda?” Logan asked, “It’s in the car?”

“No the panda is the car.” Lexa said coming up on the other side of him

“Why panda though?” Clarke asked from beside her co-star

“All I know is when I asked Jude she said the white X-6 car model looked like a panda, bottom line is you never question Jude.” Anya concluded with a firm nod of her head

“So panda.” Raven reiterated

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panda, panda, panda, panda, panda...I am so sorry but if you couldn't tell that song is firmly stuck in my head thanks to my WONDERFUL co-author. if you don't know the song it's real simple just Google panda...  
> Mac: Love you too Jay


	5. Lionheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story binds us  
> Like right and wrong  
> Your hand in mine  
> Marching to the beat of the storm
> 
> When Alicia takes a turn for the worst, Elyza has to make a decision to make sure she can survive the coming storm ahead of them

 

Elyza woke up suddenly. Not like the calm that transpired in the waking hours between dreams and reality. One second she was asleep and then she wasn’t. Perspiration dripped down her neck, her breathing was coming out in sharp gasps, the nightmare flitting away from her grasp like trying to hold air in the palm of her hand but failing. From the corner of the room two eyes glared in the moonlight and she just barely refrained from reaching for her pistol in her confusion. The body stepped closer, leaping from the chest of drawers to the foot of the bed and twitching its head to the side.

She sighed and rolled the blankets off of her, reaching to pat it’s head, “Sorry to scare you bud, something woke me though I’m guessing it may have been you trying to make a home by the bottles of cream and perfume up there.” She said gesturing to the vanity.

She could have sworn the little critter looked almost sheepish as it stared back at her. But then that was when she heard it. A muffled but still pained groan that could only have come from one person. She bolted out the bed not bothering with the fact that she was only in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top, and flung open her bedroom door, pistol firmly in her left hand and Nyko perched cautiously on her shoulder.

She turned to him with a finger on her lips and turned the safety off her weapon, inching slowly towards the room down the hall. She paused when she saw the lights on under the door and swept a hand through her blonde tresses. She countdown in her head

_‘….three….two…’_

She pulled open the door and entered, gun cocked and Nyko poised but was only met with the sight of a bandaged leg sticking out from the doorway to the attached bathroom.

Clicking the safety back on she threw the gun away and sprinted the short distance, “Shit, Alicia!”

She dropped on her knees next to the girl on the ground, laying on her back and biting her lip to try and stifle a moan of pain.

“ 'Licia what happened? Where does it hurt? How can I help?” she tenderly grabbed her head and placed it on her lap freezing when she wiped the hairs off her forehead, “You’re burning up beautiful ok, ok…”

Trying not to panic she hardly noticed Nyko grabbing the bottle that seemed to have fallen out of the brunette’s hand, probably the reason she was in the bathroom in the first place. He chattered standing next to her and pawing her arm until the blonde focused enough to take him in, “What? Now is not the time bud-”

He hurriedly pushed the bottle of pills into her free hand and she took a moment to read it, “For headaches and fever reducer, I knew there was a reason I saved you ya lil furball.”

Taking out two she carefully lowered Alicia’s head back to the tiles and grabbed a glass, filling it with water before returning to her former position. She propped Alicia’s head up higher, against her chest so she was basically sitting and met no resistance when she pressed her thumb to the other girl’s chin, “Atta girl open wide and not in the kinky way.”

Two bright green eyes glared , “I hate you,” the brunette croaked meekly trying to hide the small smile she was failing to fight off.

Elyza grinned just thankful she brought a smile to such a beautiful face, “There’s a smile pretty girl.”

“Shut uuuppp,” The girl groaned feebly batting at the strong arms and muscled shoulders that cradled her against a very, very soft body, like so soft, “Do you rub cream on your chest?”

Elyza’s head tilted in confusion mirroring Nyko’s own, “Uuuuhh no...should I?” Elya asked, easily hoisting the girl in her arms and returning her to her bed in the adjacent room.

“It’s just so soft…” The blonde watched in a strange fascination as Alicia’s arm slowly rose and the girl...poked the top of her boob, “Aahh haha, ok little miss fever let’s not start something you aren’t gonna finish.”

Elyza grabbed her hand tenderly as she sat her up in the bed and Alicia seemed to register what she had just done while glaring heavily at her offending appendage, “I hate you so much,”

“Are you talking to your hand or me princess?” The blonde asked, extracting herself from the bed.

She placed the pills near Alicia’s mouth and nudged until her mouth opened so she could place the pills on her tongue, slowly raising the glass of water until a hand weakly reached up to grab her wrist, “Ok no more water gotcha.”

At that the blonde gained a chuckle that soon delved into a small coughing fit, “Nice to see you still got a sense of humor Alicia but breaths ok, nice deep breaths.” Nyko grabbed the water glass and moved it further away so the two girls wouldn’t accidentally break it. Huffing Elyza grabs the lighter girl in her arms, careful not to jolt her and carefully props her up in the bed with some extra pillows.

“What exactly did you find funny?” She left to go grab a handkerchief and a bowl that she filled with ice cubes and cold water, “There we go, we gotta get this fever down,” Elyza murmured to herself dipping the cloth in the bowl, wringing it out and dabbing it on the girl’s forehead and upper chest.

Alicia grunted her displeasure at the sudden cool water against her skin, “There there I got you,” Elyza murmured before looking down and noticing the angry red skin near the bandage on her leg.

“Shit, I gotta check your bandage Alicia, gonna have to move your sleep shorts a bit.” The brunette groaned but nodded her ascent.

 

\--

 

As cute as the feverish girl that occupied the master bedroom was, the situation surrounding her fever was a great cause for concern. After stripping off her bandage the slight swell and discoloration of the wound nearly made the Aussie gag, “Shit,”

She had no choice, they were going to need much stronger medicine, antibiotics if she wanted a chance to stop the course of the infection from setting in Alicia’s wound. But, getting medicine would mean leaving her alone and unprotected with no one to care for her. Needless to say despite barely knowing her the worry was eating the blonde up inside. There was little choice though, Alicia  _needed_ that medicine and Elyza wasn’t just gonna stand there and watch her slowly die when she could fix it.

Nodding to herself she grabbed Alicia’s phone from the bedstand and set it to alarm softly every four hours. Not too loud to be heard from another room but just loud enough to wake the girl so she could take the fever reducing pills Elyza made sure were in her arm’s reach and take a sip from the water bottles. Some packets of crackers were also left beside her and after a bit of a stare off Nyko was left too, “Trust me bud she needs you more than I will right now,”

The critter chattered with what she could only guess was a pout and she ruffled its ears affectionately, “Make sure she takes those pills and keep her fed till she can get up herself, I’ll be back sooner than you think.”

Rounding the corner to enter the bedroom again half-lidded green eyes scrunched in discomfort greeted her and Elyza moved to kneel by the bed, “Hey there, don’t you worry your gorgeous self alright? I’m just gonna pop by the mall, check out the pharmacy and grab some food for us and Nyko.”

Moving to stand she felt retrained as an hand wrapped delicately around her wrist, “No.”

“No?” The blonde turned in confusion

“Don’t really have much choice love,” She watched in sadness as the body, wracked with chills struggled to even roll on her side so she could more fully face her, “Y-you could get hurt, it’s dangerous ‘Lyza.”

“It may be dangerous but it’s basically a death wish for you if I don’t” she tried to reassure, rubbing the knuckles of the wrist holding her back albeit weakly

“If something happens to you-” Elyza cut her off by taking a knee beside her and reaching her free hand to tuck some curls behind her ear

“It won’t, I’ll be fine, I’ll come back.”

“Promise?”

“Promise is practically my middle name princess,” she leaned forward pressing a kiss to the sweaty forehead before reaching up to change the cold wet cloth out for a fresh one, “I know you don’t really get along but let Nyko take care of you he’s smarter than he looks, and take your pills every four hours, just pop two straight back ok?”

Seeing her nod she smirked and patted the drawer of the bed stand, “A knife, a walkie, my pistol and a few rounds are in here if you need em’ but like I said I’ll be back soon and everything is gonna be locked. Right now only me and you got keys to the outside doors.”

\--

 

It’s been what like a good two weeks since they’d been separated. She couldn’t help but blame herself. They wouldn’t be a whole two states over from the plantation estate and so out of their depth if it wasn’t for the fact that Maria insisted on finding her brother and their old friends back at the university campus. Her being right about their location hadn’t really helped to assuage the guilt much because now she and Devin were stuck in this frat house geared to the nines as what seemed like the rest of the Uni population was stumbling around outside their doors. They needed to get out, they needed to make it back to the plantation. That was the plan if ever they got so irreparably lost. Elyza had sat them down, her and Devin and spent hours teaching them to read the stars as if it there were a map, the constellations leading them right back north-east to where they started from.

Still

They had traveled for so long to reach this point, had to cross back over the border into the states and Elyza had kept them together, kept them moving, kept them safe. Just like she promised. She didn’t always speak much but that just made the little she had to say all the more worthwhile. Her promises were sincere, her gestures always meaningful as they said what more she couldn’t or rather wouldn’t say. ‘Cause she was smart mind you, she didn’t get into college with a full ride scholarship on looks alone.  But you wouldn’t know that of her own volition, she was also insufferably humble and smart and so goddamn selfish it really worried her.

“Hey, you alright?”

Devin limped over, hugging the crossbow to his chest as if it was a baby and in a way it was. He had fashioned it himself after being so tired of feeling so useless. He wasn’t nearly as athletic or strong or naturally gifted with a shotgun. He was lanky and got tired too fast and often slowed the girls down. They wouldn’t have it any other way and he had grown as they all had. His endurance increased, his focus more obvious despite still cracking jokes at the most abysmal of times. That comedic relief was exactly what they needed. And besides for all his antics he was probably the smartest of the lot. He hacked the gate to get into the plantation, he went and MacGyver’ed his crossbow, he made little flash bangs for the unsavory types and acid bombs for the walkers. A chemist whose best friend, a software engineer obviously left more of an impression than they first gathered. A best friend who was the first of many casualties when the infected reached them over the spring break.

She took a moment to really ponder the question and was thankful when he let her, if anything she always tried to be honest. Tried to stick to her semblance of a moral code. It was the only area on which she and the wild blonde disagreed but the younger girl was still learning to see the world in these new shades of gray.

“...I’m not alright but I think I will be.”

“Yeah,” the shaggy haired young man agreed, taking out a lollipop and offering her one as well, “We’re going to find her you know? We’ll be alright.”

Neither of them stirred from their place on the roof of the 3 story building when the window below their perch opened and one of their new acquaintances pulled himself through.

“Maria, Devin,” He acknowledged in greeting, the boy nodded but the girl tensed, “I told you it’s Maree or M not that formal crap.”

He fidgeted with his fingers suddenly sheepish, “Sorry it’s just- Been used to your brother calling you that for so long, I’ll try to be more conscious of what I’m saying.”

“That’s all I ask.”

Sensing a moment or maybe a feeling deep down the chemist turned to make himself scarce, “I’m hitting the hay, don’t stay up too late you crazy cats.”

He squeezed Maria’s shoulder as he passed and tipped his snapback to Rick. All muscled and tattooed and humble and nice. It was no wonder the girl seemed a bit affected by him.

“You and Devin seem pretty close…” the man boy trailed off uncertain but too curious to not ask at all

“We’ve been travelling, surviving in this hell hole called earth for months of course we’re close.”

“Right, right stupid question.”

“As I recall wasn’t an actual question in there.” The temptation to add a mate to the end of her sentence was so strong for a moment she swore she channeled the spirit of Elyza for a second

The furrowing of her brow didn’t go unnoticed, “True enough,” he felt suddenly spurred on to continue, “So are you two together or just friends?”

She turned to him then face as blank and stoic as she had been taught, “You know just because you can ask doesn’t mean you should…”

His eyes widened probably thinking he had accidentally offended her with his probing, the curiosity was simply his nature and it wouldn’t have been the first time it left him scorned, “...but just so you know he’s like another brother.”

With that she left the squirming and confused man child to his devices as she climbed carefully back into the window of the top flight of steps and turned to the room where Devin was lying down, twiddling his finger in the air to some beat only he could hear. She took the other bed in the standard dorm like room

He continued his finger twirling, conducting the beat to his own rhythm, not meeting her gaze, “Didn’t go how you wanted?”

“It went exactly how I expected.”

“What his muscles too big for ya? Afraid he’d break you in two? I swear his bicep’s the size of my head...he seems like a nice sort though apologized for trying to subdue us and all that.”

She huffed out a bark of laughter, “Doesn’t matter. It won’t do to get attached Dev, not in this world.”

“No?” He asked finally rolling to face her from across the room

“Nah,” He could see the smile threatening to break through even as she stared pointedly at the ceiling

“So what do you call me then? Your colleague? Comrade in arms? Acquaintance has a nice ring to it kind of foxy ehh.” He wiggled his brows and heard the soft chuckles pleased with himself

“Foxy huh, where’d you get that word from?”

“What you don’t like it? I dunno I could be foxy if I wanted to. I got the rugged hippy thing going for me.”

She laughed louder then seeing him try to strike what he probably thought was a sultry pose from the corner of her eye, “Oh fuck off. Go to bed!” She flung a pillow hitting him square in the face

“Rude, you should really treat your brother type figures better.”

“Hah and you should stop eavesdropping you-”

She was cut off when her pillow was returned safely to the side of her face, removing the offending thing she glared at his smug attitude, “If it’s any consolation you and Elyza are the closest I have to sisters. We’ll find her don’t you worry.”

It was then as he made himself more comfortable and hunkered down and she returned her pillow where it belonged that she realized his strategy the entire time was to get her mind to wander. In his own Devin like way, he picked up the broken pieces that didn’t seem to fit and jiggled them around some and by the insanity that be it somehow seemed to work.

 

\--

 

Quick in and out just a one, two, shoot-stab-slice kind of thing. Elyza walked towards the final block where the mall was located. She had turned off the bike about 2 clicks back not wanting to draw walkers to her final parking spot and leaving the break up, rolled her motorcycle as close to the building as she dared without leaving it in plain site. No sense having a getaway if someone popped by and stole it. From her vantage point on the fire escape in the alleyway above her bike she could already spot about 6 stragglers moaning about in all their undead glory. She looked to where her handy Smith and Wesson was strapped to her thigh and deliberated if the silencer she found would really make a difference before sighing and dropping back to street level. Yes this needed to be done quickly but it wouldn’t do to waste bullets. Shotgun shells and .45 caliber were a plenty believe it or not and she and Maria had stumbled on a mother load of barrels that took em two days to hoard all the way to the plantation house. But for her Smith and Wesson as reliable as it was, the ammo was a lot less unlimited.

Grabbing her large hunting knife and unsheathing the twin to Lil Maree’s twin blade katanas she ran forward throwing her knife into the head of one and quickly going to slice another. Finally noticing the presence of their next meal the walkers turned with outstretched hands and ambled forward but she was faster. Charging forward to where two seemed to be stuck together, their pants tangled, she swung narrowly slicing through both of their heads in one go. It was a good thing Maria always kept this blade sharp.

Backing up a few steps she hastily bent to remove her hunting knife from the downed walker but huffed when it wouldn’t budge, “Fucking,” pull, “dense headed” jiggle, “diseased” she put a boot on his head for leverage, “ human eating” with both hands she puleds as straight upwards as she could “wanker!”

As the knife broke free so did her balance, her free leg tried to grip onto the blood stained gravel desperately as the final two walkers approach. Thinking fast she griped the hunting knife in one hand and the katana in another and shot the blades towards their faces leaving her to collapse under their now dead-er weight, “Uugghh if I wasn’t an awesome walker killer I’d probably be sick.” She softly groaned her displeasure as she felt the blood oozing down her blades and onto her arms. Dirt and dried blood from their bodies getting all over her.

Laundry day was gonna be a bitch that’s for sure. She shook her blades free dislodging more of their gunk onto her chest and rolled trying to get em off of her, pushing straight up in a perfect form her father would have been proud of.

Heaving, she got them off of her without too much difficulty, clothes ruined but that was the least of her concerns. Kill some biters, find the pharmacy, get the medicine and boot it. She tried rubbing it off on her jeans but she probably only made it worse. She could feel her back was a bit bruised from the harsh landing on the uneven gravel road but just rolled her shoulders and carried forward.

 

\--

 

Alicia came to coughing and shivering, it may as well have been winter indoors. She could hear Nyko’s chattering from somewhere nearby but her eyes felt too heavy to bother opening so she opted to swat blindly until he stopped. Suddenly a paw was pushed into hers and she realized why she had been so rudely awakened. The damn phone alarm. Shit. Elyza would kill her if the infection didn’t first. She had been enough of a burden on the girl already, the least she could do is not have her return home to a walker in her safe house.

Luckily the small...critter as the blonde loved to call him was good at the whole, annoying her into waking up, bit. Muffling her groan as her body protested she lifted her head and reached for the pills on the bed side table. The alarm was set for 4 hours...was Elyza really not back yet? Blocking some coughs with a fist she cleared her throat before cupping her hands over her mouth to yell, but quickly decided against it.

She was alone in a very large estate that anyone would gladly ransack for supplies in an instant. She could hardly protect herself even with the gun in the drawer and if a walker or a human somehow got on the premises, well the odds certainly weren’t in her favor, “So not the time Katniss wannabe,”

She looked to the window and noticed the sun only just seemed to be rising towards midday, she must have woken Elyza earlier in the morning than she thought. Another thing she’d be sure to pay back when she could actually move without feeling like a boulder was on her chest and the sun was burning her leg.

She had seen the copious amount of pasta the blonde had ready to go above the stove to be boiled. Maybe she’d make her a nice alfredo something. Did she prefer beef or chicken? They could probably even go fishing is she could get low enough on the cliff edge. But back to the annoying chattering by her ear, “Jesus Nyko I’m up, thanks.”

She forced her body up until she was in a sitting position and discarded the cloth on her head into the bowl. Still cold at least that was good she guessed. Jerking she reached and turned off the incessantly blaring alarm, of course the Aussie would pick the most annoying one. Jerk. No...a jerk would hardly care. She was much more than that.

Shaking her head she grabbed the pills and water bottle and downed them quickly. It was a good thing Elyza took the blankets off the bed because she was very tempted to give in and burrow into the warm sheets despite her overheated skin. Only a day or two and the blonde already knew her enough to pick up on her love of blankets.

A bang downstairs shook her out of her thoughts. Sharing a look with the raccoon perched on the bed post she scrambled forward for the drawer and with shaking hands pulled back the safety. Nyko got to the floor by the door, fur bristling, “If we make it out of this Nyko, I take back _most_ of the bad things I thought about you,” she murmured nervously. The small thing looked back at her with an almost offended glance, “Well I can’t exactly take back everything, Elyza will ever let me live it down.”

The raccoon seemed to roll it’s eyes before it stopped the bristling and hopped up next to her on the bed excited, “What are you-”

“Now this is a sight for sore eyes,” Her head shot up meeting exhausted cobalt blue, “are you two actually getting along?”

Alicia gaped like a fish out of water struggling as much as she could but failing to make a sentence, “It’s ok sweetheart I know, basking in my presence is never something you can just get used to.”

The girl was covered head to toe in blood, in fact as she limped towards the bathroom Alicia swore the bottom of her foot was leaving a bloody foot print. She exited the bathroom a good 16 minutes later thankfully a lot cleaner in nothing more than her, ehem underwear.

“Eyes up here gorgeous,” Alicia blinked not even realizing that she was indeed staring directly at the older girl’s boobs, “You really seem like a boob kind of girl,”

Alicia blushed still speechless, “I don’t blame you, I mean my girls are pretty banging right? Grew 'em myself, I was a bit of an early bloomer. Changing for PE was a bit awkward but besides that-”

“I am still as straight as I was the last time we talked.”

“So then not very,” The blonde sassed back rummaging through the wardrobe for a t-shirt and not much else

“Alright all sterilized now just to fix you up,” Elyza leaned down, using her tricep to rub the top of Nyko’s head. He stood there smiling proudly for the little doting and scampered off glad the stress was over.

Going over to the door she retrieved her backpack,  as dirty as she was earlier. And propped it by the door frame not wanting to track any more germs but needing to take care of Alicia as soon as possible. She took out a box of gloves, needles wrapped in their plastic casing, peroxide, two different types of pill bottles.

“Ok so this one I can give you now, it’s an antibiotic. This other is a blood replenisher best we could do to make sure you don’t go anemic on me but I did get some things for an emergency makeshift transfusion if ever you or I need it.” Nodding along Alicia watched the blonde slowly rise from her crouch and push two small white pills in her palm.

She swallowed them quickly and felt more than saw Elyza start to remove her bandage, “I need to prop up your leg a bit here 'Licia.” Grabbing a thick towel she bundled it and propped it under the other girl’s thigh before pouring the peroxide over the wound.

“Got some proper gauze for you this time,” Alicia smiled, genuinely at the care and tenderness with which this girl that could probably beat a man twice her size handled her. Only applying the slightest bit of pressure and constantly looking up in her eyes to make sure she was ok.

“How was it?”

Glancing up slightly from her work Elyza grinned, “Oh I ran into a few walkers won’t lie to ya’ bloody bastards are what got me all covered in gunk. Weirdly enough though it was like I had gone invisible. When I walked in the place was teeming with 'em. Every single floor and I was more than prepared to fight 'em off but then a lil bugger, one with no legs, went and crawled right past me before I noticed him. Like I wasn’t there. Then I noticed none of ‘em were actually looking at me. They all ambled along like there wasn’t a juicy snack that had just strolled in their front door. It was uncanny.”

“So I just hobbled off and played along. I did find a bit of trouble though I guess I made too much noise on the exit, I had stumbled a bit and my side pressed against an open pole, couldn’t hold in the curse.”

Alicia had started holding her breath in anticipation until Elyza brought a hand up to cup her cheek, "Hey’ I’m right here ok? I made it just fine.”

It took a minute but seeing her nod she continued, “I had to run almost a good hour, too many of them that I wouldn’t have been able to hop on the bike and drive through. Had to lead them away but then another group joined up and soon I had a whole horde behind me. Lost ‘em though when I climbed up a fire escape and did some fancy footwork to reach the next few roofs over. Then back down and on the bike. Piece of cake.”

Alicia scoffed earning her a raised brow which she returned, “Piece of cake my ass, where’s your boot hot shot, what about the scrape on your knee?”

Looking down the blonde blushed, “Ehem well, I kicked one at a point during my leisurely run through the city and that wanker may have grabbed on till I fell. I had to crawl off leaving the boot.”

“Let me see.” Her tone didn’t really leave room for argument so the blonde resisted rolling her eyes before sitting back on the foot of the bed and propping up her right leg, “It’s bleeding…”

“Yeah well, running through asphalt and gravel will do that love.”

The brunette’s fingers barely grazed the sides of the foot, staying clear from the soles. She held out her hand expectantly and Elyza passed her a clean cloth and the peroxide seeing as now it seemed she wasn’t leaving until she got looked at too. Cradling the leg on her lap Alicia wiped away the fresh blood as gently as she could manage but of course Elyza couldn’t help flinching lightly. Grabbing the towel under her leg she brought it on her lap and poured the peroxide over the cuts.

“How far did you run without a boot?” She asked, capping the bottle and reaching for some ointment, “Well,” Elyza started almost embarrassed, “It was always a size too big and I had to kick the thing pretty early on…”

The younger of the two filled in the blanks pretty quick, “So for almost that whole hour you ran barefoot, bleeding.”

“Hey,” Alicia refused to look up from her work. Using both hands Elyza tilted her head up and pressed a kiss to her forehead as the girl took a shuddering breath wrought with guilt, “Nothing is your fault, I chose to go out there and I stumbled and I fixed it. Now we’re both gonna be fine.”

Alicia sniffled and nodded but still couldn’t look her in the eyes. Once she was sure the wild thing that had become her savior was patched up and cared for she forced her tense body to lean into the pillows propped behind her.

“You know I think we could both use some music,” The blonde grinned, hopping on one leg to the bag and producing the last thing Alicia expected. A ukulele.

“You play?”

“Even better,” she huddled close in a conspiratory whisper, making herself comfortable on the other half of the king sized bed, “I sing too.”

Alicia snorted

“Hey!” Elyza nudged her in the ribs

“Look I’m sorry Ms.Superstar but I’ve watched enough American Idol to know how this ends.”

“Well there’s the problem, try some Australian Idol for a change love, we’re where it’s at.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yup, have you seen me? These genes are quality.”

Alicia bit her lip, leaning back into her pillows fully prepared to fall asleep laughing, “I’ll be the judge of that.”

The first few chords strummed softly on the ukelele and Alicia smirked recognizing the song instantly

“Wise men say, only fools rush in…but I can’t help falling in love with you”, the rich husky tones actually translated quite lovely when used to sing

“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin...If I can’t help falling in love with you…”

Before she fell asleep all Alicia could really think was that she must be more of a fool than she thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: Look at that a wild Jay appeared  
> Mac: Finally  
> Jay: She used update  
> Mac: She also spent an entire day making an Elyza Lex playlist  
> Jay: I think the results speak for themselves ehem
> 
> This is a bit of filler but I was in a strictly lexakr writing mood, sorry. Next chapter we go back to the bar and meet more of the kru, girls sleepover night while Clarke and Lexa spend some time getting to know each other


End file.
